


Meeting for the First Times

by mythicalinker



Series: Meeting for the First Times [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, College, Demisexuality, Derek & Jackson were Fuckbuddies (Past), Dubious Consent, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Feels, First Time Bottoming, Frat Parties, Human AU, Human Derek Hale, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Lydia, Oral Sex, Referenced to Cheating (Not Between Sterek), Rimming, Satyr Derek, Sex Happed Between Derek/OMC, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Star Wars References, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Trust, Wincest (Established Relationship), demisexual Stiles, satyriasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Call him stupid but Stiles will rather die than to lose his virginity to his roommate Conner Trevor who is quite well known for his sex god status. It was not like he was planning to wait on his wedding night but he believes that he should give it either to someone he trusts or to the most beautiful person on earth (with the exception of Lydia Martin). The good news is he finally found the most beautiful person that he was looking for but the bad news is his kind of busy getting fucked by his roommate with Stiles' (customized) Star Wars lubricant.





	1. The First Among the Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> So before anything else, I would like to say hi for giving me your time in reading my first work in here. For years, I've been reading a lot of works in this site but lately the guys writing for this fandom decreased drastically when the show had ended so I decided to grab my phone and create a story to keep my favorite characters alive. I would appreciate it if you finish reading my notes because they were very important. This fic needs your never-ending patience and understanding because (spoiler alert!!!) you will encounter a lot of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words throughout the whole thing. Unfortunately, this baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for errors in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this.
> 
> This fic is a College AU where Derek is human. He is just also five years older than Stiles and on his last year on taking up his Master's degree in Business Management. Our favorite Sourwolf is also a part of the basketball varsity. Stiles on the other hand is just a sophomore taking up Chemical Engineering. They're both students of Standford University together with Jackson, Ethan, Danny, and Boyd.
> 
> The Hale Fire and most of the murders happened except that in this fic, the killers were simply homicidal psychopaths. Erica, Boyd, and Allison are alive on this fic as well. Taking that on the account, most of the characters will be kind of OOC but I will try my best (hopefully).
> 
> I hope I am able to cover everything so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Stiles should have known that Chinese food on the table was bad news. Now his supposedly night of fun was completely ruined when he had a bad case of stomach bug (no thanks to the god of Chinese food, whoever that fucker was). It seemed like he was bound to be stuck with the toilet for the rest of the night. Clenching both of his hands on his stomach, he decided to leave the dark comfort of the bathroom when suddenly he heard the thud of the door opening and closing quickly as if the one who entered was in a fucking hurry.

"Damn it Hale, you're so hot," Conner Trevor murmured as the sound of wet kissing began to echo in the air.

'Just fucking great!' Stiles thought. He groaned inwardly, being envious to his roommate's luck for the night. Not only he was suffering in too much pain but he will be also forced to watch his jerk roommate to get laid tonight. Conner Trevor was hot but Stiles hated him so much because he is a pretender and a liar. He was the perfect personification of a sheep in a wolf's clothing who pretended to be an angel in your face and will stab you at your back in a given opportunity. The guy has good Pakistani looks on him like Zayn Malik. He is kind of slim that makes him look like a twink. He also has a shoulder length dreadlocks that in a weird way made him more attractive. He has a light shade of tan on his smooth skin with brown freckles scattered around on his body that was somehow arranged perfectly. The most attractive part of his face though are his gray eyes that somehow looked innocent at first sight but Stiles knew better. It was nothing but innocent given the random moans that he was hearing almost every night or the irritating creaking of the mattress that waked him up during wee hours.

"Are you sure, we're alone here?" the other guy asked on a husky tone that turned Stiles' knees into jellies.

"Of course baby, that annoying Stiles is gone for the night. We all have the room to ourselves," Conner seductively whispered. "Hush now and let's get this show started."

Sounds of wet kisses reverberated in the room with the hustle of the clothes being removed. Stiles wanted to announce his presence but he lost the nerve to do so, might as well watched it for his future reference, right? Lucky for him, the only source of the light in the room is the lampshade on Conner's side of the bed that left his side in a complete pitch black state. Stiles stopped on his track though when his conscience reminded of the dirtiness of voyeurism but the perverted part of his brain won out (as usual) and convinced him to watch it. He crawled down on the floor silently and positioned on his knees to peek on the backrest of the couch. He almost gasped loudly at the sight before him, a beautiful hunk as tall as him has his eyes closed moaning deliciously as Conner kissed his neck hungrily. Did he forgot to mention that Conner's height is just on his chest level? That was why the bastard was having a hard time tiptoeing to kiss the guy's long throat. Conner was only on his boxers and the other man was still fully clothed but it was the latter who caught his attention completely.

The guy was pure muscles as was obvious on his black Henley that covered his upper torso. No wonder that Conner's left hand didn't stop touching the guy's chest and stomach inside the shirt. The pants that the guy wore showcased his muscled thighs and legs. Stiles had the side view of the action so he can see that the guy possessed a perfect ass and if that bulge was any indication, he knew that the guy was hung. As if it was not enough, the guy's face is like a chiseled statue covered with a perfect 5 o'clock stubbles. 

"F-fuck Hale, you're so beautiful. Take off your clothes now," Conner impatiently demanded as he stepped away from the guy to give him the space to do so.

Stiles gasped inwardly as his heart clenched... Hale, the name of the guy according to Conner opened his kaleidoscopic eyes, he didn't know if it was the trick of the light but he can't decide if those were green, blue or gold. He decided by then that it was Hale's most beautiful feature and its owner is the most beautiful man on earth.

"Hey Hale I appreciate the view but I'm not getting any younger here," Conner joked but Stiles knew otherwise and was very pissed off with the guy. He didn't know though if his irritation was because of Conner's attitude or envy because he was the one that was with the beautiful man at the moment.

Hale sighed lightly as he removed his shirt revealing those perfect hairy chest and eight-packed abs. Stiles watched and feasted his eyes on the sight licking his lips in anticipation the same way Conner did. The difference though was Conner's eyes were filled with malice. He badly wanted to throw up because of Conner's meanness so he just decided to look back at Hale instead who looked a bit confused at the moment. 

"Any problem Hale?" Conner asked with obviously fake concern. Hale shook his head as a reply as he was pushed down on the bed on his back. 

Conner smiled like a predator as he unbuttoned Hale's pants and pulled it off with his boxers in one go. The three of them groaned altogether as Hale's very hard cock slapped on his own abs smearing a thin line of precum on his skin. Stiles felt his mouth dried as he gratified on those perfectly chiseled and hairy body. Conner didn't waste his time and began to caress the god beneath him. He tried to kiss him though but Hale turned his face away.

"Just one kiss Hale..," Conner pleaded while sucking and licking his right nipple that made Hale blushed from the unexpected pleasure. 

"You know that I don't do kissing," Hale irritatingly reminded Conner as he put his left arm behind his head to maybe ease his head's discomfort. 

Conner pouted sadly but decided to drop the issue and licked his exposed armpit instead that caused Hale to moan loudly. "Alright then, let me take care of you..."

Conner proceed to worship Hale's perfect body spreading his saliva on those chest, alternately sucking, licking and pinching those brown erected nipples. He grabbed Hale's arms and pinned them on the top of his head. Hale was confused as well as Stiles on what Conner was planning to do. It was revealed when Hale started to curse like a sailor. Who will not anyway? Conner licked the hair of his armpits with hunger, it was very dirty but fuck it was hot! Stiles would like to give credits to the guy, if Hale's panting and loud moans were the clue, the guy was doing a great job.

"Suck me now fuck," Hale angrily demanded pushing Conner's head down to his cock.

"Well, I would love to do that but I wanted to fuck you later," Conner replied with cruelty glinting in those gray eyes. Stiles was shock at the statement because Hale does not looked like the type to bottom but it would be very hot if the guy was into it. Those supple ass would be a great waste if it was off limits. Stiles loves watching studs taking it up in the ass especially if the top happened to be a lanky guy like himself. 

"You know that I'm an exclusive top," Hale replied angrily with his teeth grinding on every syllables. 

"Then go find someone to suck your cock asshole," Conner angrily answered back as he started to pick up his clothes as if leaving.

Stiles was frozen and was scared for Hale because Conner was evidently manipulating him into doing something that he didn't wanted. Conner knew how to play with people's minds and feelings to get what he wanted. At that time, Stiles really wanted to stand up and reveal himself. He fucking wanted to volunteer to suck Hale instead so he will no longer need to deal with the schemer but he knew his cowardice won't allow him to do it. 

Stiles watched them pathetically as Conner leaned down to whisper something in Hale's ears. The bastard grabbed Hale's hand to touch his hard dick. Hale's face cringed while his mind seemed in the middle of contemplation. After a few moments of deadly silence, he finally nodded to show he agreed.

"Just suck me off you bitch," Hale ordered in anger but he sounded defeated.

"It's you who would be the bitch tonight Derbear," Conner wickedly replied that obviously upset Hale, he obviously hated the name.

"Don't call me---", Hale protested but was cut short as Conner began to stroke his semihard cock roughly. Conner then sucked it hard deep down to the base before it even fully reached its state of complete hardness. Hale started to thrash his body around as he was inhaled on that warm and wet orifice. Conner didn't stop sucking him down until his nose was brushing against the guy's trimmed pubes. Hale produced a roar-like scream of pure delight that reverberated around the room.

"You like that?" Conner winked at Hale seductively as he slowly licked the head of his cock paying attention especially to the slit. The guy licked the body of Hale's cock slowly like a kid playing with his popsicle. Stiles can't help but felt a pang of jealousy as Hale looked down at Conner's full lips that surrounded his cock, staring down at his face as if he was the sun.

Hale's grunts and moans were very sexy so Stiles (guiltily) took his cock out of his shorts and started to stroke himself. Conner sucked Hale for a good few minutes being greedy and enthusiastic as time passed by. A loud roar and a little thrashing of Hale's body was the only hint as he came hard that the sucker gladly swallowed down. Conner looked like a child above Hale's muscular one as he began to suck his cock uncaring to his oversensitivity. If he were to close his eyes, Stiles felt ashamed but imagined it was he who was sucking Hale. It was his mouth that enveloped that huge cock, it was his tongue that licked those hairy balls, it was his teeth that left those tiny nips and marks, and it was his throat that swallowed those thick wads of cum...

"S-stop it, it hurts," Hale complained pushing Conner's head away from his cock. Conner released it with an exaggerated pop sound then wiggled his fingers in the front of Hale's face like a kid.

"Now, now, raise your legs babe, hold it on your chest. I need to prepare you," Conner sweetly requested as he licked his lips in anticipation. Hale sighed softly but obliged, he raised those mighty legs up and held them on the either side of his chest. He was obviously embarrassed as his asshole was exposed before Conner. Stiles watched in fascination as Hale bit his lower lip when Conner circled and caressed his hairy virginal hole with his index finger .

Suddenly Conner laughed aloud and exclaimed, "What do we have here? A virgin forest indeed! Very hairy..."

Stiles was angry since the fucker had the nerve to do that to Hale, it's the guy's first time bottoming for crying out loud. First times should never be like this! It should be with someone that you trust just like his first time would be, he decided by then but when he looked at Hale's brooding beautiful face, it made him realized something. Maybe losing his virginity to this living Greek god will be worth it regardless of his trust issues. 

On the other hand, in spite of the insulting remark, Hale was composed, ignoring the fucker as if he didn't give a fuck about Conner's comment. The short moment of silence was suddenly interrupted as Hale gasped aloud. Stiles was curious as to why and he was amazed as he saw Conner licked Hale's hole enthusiastically as if it was a nice treat. Hale's body was thrashing like a possessed person, his face blushing like wildfire. Hale didn't even noticed that Conner stopped and opened a packet of lube that he used to slick his own fingers with. Hale just gasped in pain as the first finger (assuming that the guy decided to be kind and used a single digit) breached his virginal hole without a warning.

"FUCK! YOU CAN WARN THE GUY YOU KNOW!" Hale screamed angrily. Conner just snorted and proceed to suck Hale's newly hard cock as he continued fingering him. Hale then started to moan as his cock was sucked and his hole was being prepared for the main event. Hale's moans started to become louder as Conner found his prostate. 

Stiles can't help but palmed his cock harder and played with his balls at the same time watching Hale's chiseled body glistening with sweat and listened to his sounds of pleasure like an angel from the sky. 

"I think you're ready big guy. On four," Conner ordered Hale who groaned obviously at the lost and feeling of emptiness in his ass. Hale quietly positioned on four waiting for his first cock. 

Stiles was giddy and afraid since Hale was facing him but he can't complain for that matter because he can't look away and watched Hale's face that was bowed at the momen. Totally displayed before him was Hale's cock that was hard, reddish, and angry and his big balls that were swollen filled with sweet nectar. It was a sight to behold, the physical manifestation of his dirty fantasy in flesh.

"Fuck, we run out of lube," Conner irritatingly said as he showed the empty sachet to Hale. Stiles' heart pulsated fast in fear for Hale. He knew Conner's cock will ruin Hale's ass. They're roommates for a year and he had a fair share of moments in seeing Sex God Conner on full glory. Conner's dick is shorter than his own 10 inches (the main reason why Stiles is still a virgin is because of his magnificent size; it turned out that monster cocks are only appealing on porn) but the dick's dick (ha!) was still a good 8 inches so he was still on above average criteria. The cock's body was marred with prominent veins but the scariest part of it would be its head that was as big as a regular egg. It was no wonder he was in demand to the sex department.

"If that's the case, let's stop then. I won't let your thing near my ass without any lube," Hale firmly decided. Stiles sighed in relief as he realized that Hale was not an idiot after all. He was also feeling a bit victorious knowing Hale's virginity will be spared tonight. He watched as Hale sat back on the bed looking a bit tense as if he was arguing with his inner self again. 

"No worries, I know where Stiles hides his," Conner gleefully remarked as he stripped his boxers off finally revealing the cock that will deverginize Hale. Stiles watched Hale swallowed the lump on his throat as he scrutinized it. Fortunately, Conner was busy at the moment to notice Hale eyeing his package, the last thing that Stiles wanted to see was seeing the jerk praising himself like an idiot. Conner was rummaging his stuff opening the drawers one by one that made his blood boiled. Stiles realized at that moment that he was not a savior of Hale's virtue but an accomplice to the crime. He felt bad for leaving the lube there for Conner's expense but he tried to persuade himself that this is for Hale's sake. He knew with or without the lube, the fucker will find a way to deceive Hale to go all the way with him. He nodded his head in determination, if this can't be avoided, might as well let Conner do it right for Hale. 

"Think we're ready now," Conner victoriously blurted out as he waved the Star Wars themed lube (that was customized and limited edition if Stiles would add) like a stupid kid getting his present on Christmas. Hale smiled at the display making Stiles' heart beats faster than normal. He wanted to be the cause of that smile. He grimaced in pain as he realized in the moment that he didn't just have the hots for Hale, he is into him like "I Love Lydia" level or maybe more. He really knew how to break his own heart, by falling to those who were too perfect for him and can never love him back...

"I know right, Star Wars lube seriously? He is really a dork. No wonder he's not getting some action. I mean---"

"Can we just fuck right now? You're ruining the mood," Hale retorted to cut Conner short. Stiles felt like he was in the sky, the fact that Hale defended him felt good even though he knew that the guy just wanted to resume what he and Conner were doing to finally get off. 

"Who knew that you're a bossy bottom?" Conner chuckled as he caressed the smooth plump asscheeks before him. Even though Stiles can't see the action upfront, he knew that Conner traced Hale's hairy crack and inserted his finger in him if that hiss from Hale's mouth was any indication. Conner then uncapped the lube and poured it down on his hole. Hale groaned in discomfort perhaps because of the coldness of the lube. Conner didn't waste his time and began fucking Hale with his fingers crooking them deep inside of him to ensure that he will hit his prostate. Suddenly Hale moaned deliciously, his cock was completely hard again and he was fucking himself back on those fingers that were drilling his insides.

"Ready?" Conner asked as he slowly removed his fingers in him. Hale nodded and closed his eyes, biting his lips in suspense on what was to come.

Hale looked back at Conner as he began pouring gallops of lube on his hand that he spread all over on his huge cock by stroking it up and down continuously. He then decided to resume his position by bowing his head facing Stiles' bed, impatiently waiting to be fucked. Stiles was confused as why Conner was slicking his dick before wearing a condom. Stiles is a virgin but he knew that condom should came first. Conner tore the condom's wrapper but at the last second, he threw it away with a sly smirk on his face and Stiles realized his plan... he will fuck Hale bareback! Before he can even open his mouth in an attempt to stop him, Conner spread Hale's left flute apart and guided his cock by his other hand and thrusted himself inside that virgin hole. Hale was kind of flabbergasted for feeling his hole breached for the first time then gasped as he realized something.

"F-fuck... Wait for a sec, are you even wearing a condom?" Hale hissed obviously in pain and anger as his body tried to adjust to the foreign intrusion. Hale looked back angrily at Conner but his fake anger cannot hide his expression that was in obvious dilemma as he struggled to take the abnormally large head of Conner's cock.

"Don't be a baby Hale, we both know that we're clean. We just got our test results earlier," Conner dismissively argued as he randomly drew a pattern in Hale's sweaty back. Stiles was in rage because the guy was obviously an asshole. Conner is good looking and obviously skillful when it came to sex but he will be the last guy on Stiles' list to lose his virginity to. Unprotected sex is just for people who established a trust between the two of them. He wanted to save Hale from the guy but it seemed consensual and he didn't want to be a cockblocker even his instincts screamed for him to stop this madness already.

"I swear if I caught any disease from you, I will tear you apart with my teeth," Hale warned that caused fear on Stiles. He watched as Conner's face paled at the threat but just pretended to roll his eyes in nonchalance.

"Whatever! Can I fuck you know?" Conner impatiently asked as he pulled out what little of his cock that was still inside of Hale. The other nodded begrudgingly and resumed bowing down his head, hiding his expression behind those black bangs. Conner then forcely shoved his hard dick deep inside of Hale in one go by pulling the guy on the waist in a surprise strength to meet his thrust. Hale lifted his head up automatically, his expression was mixed of shock, pain, and awe.

"So tight... So hot! I can't believe I'm your first guy. Fuck Hale," Conner exclaimed in pleasure as he leisurely circled his hips while his wandering hands went down to reach out Hale's cock and nipples. Hale was concentrating to adjust, Stiles was having a hard time to focus and knew that even it was wrong somehow, he stroked himself even faster than before, more aroused at the situation. "Ready or not, here I come..."

Stiles and Hale inhaled deeply at the same time as Conner pulled out and after a few seconds of teasing him by circling his cock on his entrance, thrusted back inside of Hale's freshly popped cherry ass causing shivers on Stiles' spine as Hale moaned aloud. Conner got his momentum and began to fuck Hale precisely telling lewd things about him but Stiles decided to just ignore the jerk's words. Clearly Conner's huge cock was at least good in one thing more specifically in hitting one's prostate if Hale's pleasurable groans were any sign. Hard to admit but they looked good together, peculiar maybe that it was the lanky guy fucking the muscular guy but it made the spectacle more arousing. It was like a fucked up fantasy where Spiderman was fucking Captain America. A dream where Stiles was fucking Hale.

It was a sight to watch Conner in intense concentration to pound Hale with ferocity, his tight leaned muscles contracting on effort as his dreadlocks were wildly moving all around the place. If you would ask Stiles though, the sight to behold was Hale who was now just on his knees with his hands tighly clenching the sheets, his face relaxed and fucked out looking as if he belonged there. 

When his and Hale's eyes met (at least on Stiles' point of view since the latter can't see him), those hazel green eyes looked at him as if it was begging Stiles to fuck him instead (at least that was how it looks like on his fantasy). It took Stiles' full control not to stand up then kick Conner out of the room and took his place. Stiles was almost there but went back to reality instantly as he heard a loud smack that echoed in the room.

"Who is the bitch now huh?" Conner proudly asked as began to smack Hale's plump ass alternately earning pained grunts from him. It was enough to damp Stiles' incoming release and arousal. "Damn Hale, you're playing macho all of the time but obviously you are more suited to take it up in the ass."

"Fuck you!" Hale cursed angrily as he looked back at Conner, obviously hurt at the notion.

"No, fuck you!" Conner chuckled as he grabbed those supple asscheeks and spread them apart fucking Hale slowly with a precision that hit his prostate every single time. Hale was now clenching his fists in frustration. The guy was obviously torn to deny the accusation even though the three of them knew it was true. "Beg Hale, beg me to---"

A grunt of shock and surprise slipped from Conner as Hale pushed him back on the bed, the former's cock slipping out from Hale's hole in the process. Hale quickly grabbed Conner's huge cock then positioned himself above it. Stiles cock hardened instantly as he watched those sweaty hairy muscles bulged in effort especially his thighs and abs as Hale started to go down and filled himself with Conner's rod. Their moans in unison echoed as Hale began riding the cock like a pro. With his feet on either side of the bed, his thighs were spread in an enticing position exposing his hard cock and huge balls bobbing up and down in synced with his thrusts. Every inch of Hale was exposed to Stiles making the scene more obscene, Hale's eyes were closed and he was using Conner like a dildo.

"H-Hale fuck, don't stop..," Conner pleaded but Stiles didn't mind whatever he was saying and so did Hale who was busy tweaking his right nipple while stroking his own weeping cock. Conner tried to grab Hale's cock but his hand was slapped away making Stiles smiled in triumphant. Hale arched his back leaning back on one hand while whacking his beautiful cock as if making a show to someone changing his position by kneeling instead to ease the ride. The mattress groaned in every thrust that Hale was making that only intensified as Conner started to push his hips up meeting Hale with a loud smack. On the second time that night, Hale's face contorted to pure ecstasy, his body spasming as his mouth formed a soft "O" and with a final moan, he came hard spraying his cum on the sheets below him. The sight triggered Stiles' own orgasm as he came hard on the back of the coach, his release trickling down to the floor. Luckily for him, he muffled himself in time by covering his mouth with his other hand. 

""It's my turn," Conner gleefully said as he pulled Hale down on his top causing his cock to slip out of his hole. Conner didn't waste his time in positioning Hale on his liking, he put his right arm around his neck then proceed to lick the hair of his armpit hungrily while lifting those muscled hairy legs apart on the either side of his chest. Stiles groaned in pleasure as he saw Hale's devirginized red-rimmed hole completely clenching at nothing, its asslips exposing its pinkish depths, winking as if begging to be filled. Conner then pierced Hale again with his huge cock once more, both of them groaning: oversensitivity and fullness on Hale's end and scalding tightness on Conner. Conner then began caressing the other guy's semihard spent cock, Hale revolted due to pain and tried to move away but he was frozen on his place.

"F-fuck stop it Conner. I'm already sensitive," Hale complained but he was ignored by Conner who spread his legs even wider as if that was possible and traced his reddish rim fully stretched in that huge veiny cock. Hale shuddered at the electrifying feeling of pleasure and pain. Stiles hardened once more at the spectacle staring at Hale's everything for the first time, his hazel green eyes were full of arousal and the corners of his mouth were slobbering that Conner licked hungrily. Conner again attempted to kiss him but Hale turned his head away.

"Fuck Hale, marry me," Conner joked and began his wild pounding turning the other into a pile of goo. Hale was sporting another hard on that was fisted harshly by the asshole. It greatly surprised Stiles how can the guy as slim as Conner was able to lift Hale's body of pure muscles and fucked it with intensity. It was as if he is Hercules but if you come to think of it, he bet that Hale is a miracle worker. Heck, he thinks that the guy has powers to turn straight men into gays and even make a corpse a living slut. He then turned his attention to Conner who was fucking Hale with vigor. Objectively, Stiles knew that Conner was the perfect lover, he was very attentive stroking Hale's cock on the way the latter liked, pinched his nipples which were Hale's most sensitive erogenous zone, and alternately licked his earlobe and murmured dirty words while his cock drilled the former pristine hole without falter. 

"I-I'm coming!!!" Hale screamed as he climaxed while locking his eyes at Stiles with those fucked out expression that triggered Stiles' own (fucking second) orgasm. God! It was no wonder Conner decided not to fuck Hale face to face, those eyes were enough to trigger orgasm with just eye contact. Conner's face was full of glee and victory as he spread Hale's come on the expanse of his hairy chest and eight-packed abs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! You're so good Hale. You're so tight... take my come," Conner desperately said as he increased the speed of his uncontrollable thrusts as if he was on a marathon. Hale weakly protested in vain and tried to get free but Conner encircled his arms around Hale's waist pinning him down effectively, tight against him. 

Stiles was confused as why Hale was struggling. Was the idea of cum inside of him grossed him out? 'Perhaps that's it,' Stiles thought. He also found it disgusting and he bet it was a bitch to clean out such mess. He badly wanted to intervene because Hale was obviously no longer into it but it would be embarrassing to come out right now and put a stop into something that was not his business. It would also be a one hell of shame to explain his voyeuristic act. Stiles was still undecided when he watched the expression on Hale's face contorted in discomfort and hurt (?) as he was filled with hot spurts of jizz on his bowels with the owner's moan in every shot. Conner never stopped even for a bit, his short ministrations pushing his release even deeper than possible. 

Stiles looked down as tears fell on his eyes in guilt. He stared at his cum-covered hand and was ashamed. Even Hale technically was very eager at first, the fact that he wanted Conner to stop it at the end was bad. It was rape and he allowed it to happen...

"Up for an another round?" Conner asked Hale seductively, clearly uncaring and perhaps (playing) clueless on what he did. "I let you top this time."

Hale just sighed aloud and pulled himself off Conner's semihard dick and went silently in the direction of the bathroom. Stiles was afraid to be caught so he hid himself deeper in the corner praying he will turn invisible at that time. Fortunately, Hale walked like a model with his head held up (sporting a limp if he may add) so he didn't saw him. Stiles was amazed on the beautiful triskelion tattoo on his back. He felt guilty as he hardened again on the sight of Conner's cum trickling down on the back of Hale's hairy thighs. The bathroom's door closed and Stiles released a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of the shower running.

"Enjoyed the show Stilinski?" Conner asked as he turned on the light revealing what or rather who was hiding on the dark. Stiles begrudgingly left his hiding place and saw Conner still sitting on the bed, lazily stroking his fully hard cock. He went straight to the door to leave but Conner grabbed his arm quickly. "Well Stilinski? I'm looking forward for us to hook up---"

"For the nth time, my answer's no. I'm not interested," Stiles cut him short and decided to leave but Conner was nothing but an insistent son of a bitch. When he discovered the cock that Stiles was packing, the guy pestered him non-stop to have sex with him but Stiles would rather die a virgin than to let the any part of the fucker's body near his dick.

"I know you watched us and I bet you came a lot. Well if you're into Hale, I can always ask him for us to do a threesome. You can fuck me as I fuck---"

"Where's the towel?" Hale asked freshly out of the bathroom wearing nothing but water droplets trickling down on his delicious body. Stiles were frozen feasting his eyes on the naked beauty in full light. Hale was also standing there like a statue perhaps shock on seeing another person aside from the guy who fucked him in the room. Silence filled the room that was cut off by Conner.

"Sorry Hale, I don't know that my roommate will be back so early. Sorry as well Stilinski, I thought you will not be back 'til tomorrow," Conner apologized to both of them on which Stiles was thankful, the last thing he wanted tonight...or this early morning for that matter was to be reprimanded by being a peeping tom. Stiles alertly looked away as he was caught by Hale oggling at his body, his heartbeats were racing fast as he began to murmur how stupid he was. 

What if Hale thinks that Stiles is a pervert? Of course it's true but he don't want Hale to think less of him for fuck's sake! He looked at Hale who seemed deeply absorbed with his own thoughts and finally decided to just leave the room to avoid any confrontation.

"That's cool man, just put a sock in the doorknob next time 'kay?" Stiles joked half heartedly that made Conner laughed. He forced a smile on his own joke trying to play it cool. Hale came forward covering his crotch area with Stiles' plushie that has Luke Skywalker's animated face. Stiles blushed in arousal and noted to not wash it for future use. He felt like his heart was going to explode so he decided to leave now before he died from heart attack. "I think I will go and leave you children by yourselves."

"You don't have to, I'm going home anyway," Hale softly said looking back at him, his eyes watery as if he was going to cry. Stiles heart clenched wanting know what was on Hale's mind at the moment.

"Nah, that's cool seriously," Stiles replied with fake enthusiasm. He didn't want to hope, his heart was aching. "I need to go really..."

"Derek," Hale murmured with a warm smile causing Stiles' heart to completely overload. "My name is Derek Hale."

""Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," Stiles finally said as he offered his hand. Derek grasped his hand shaking it but Stiles was almost shock to feel the flow of electricity in his skin. Based on Hale's expression, he knew that he felt that too. Conner cleared his throat irritated for some reason and looked at Stiles murderously.

"Gotta go now guys," Stiles said not even bothering to look back and closed the door. He run out of the building to clear his thoughts and went to the park absentmindedly. He sat on the bench and felt his heart palpitated crazily.

"Derek..," Stiles repeated the name and suddenly a glance in the future or perhaps wishful thinking made him think of himself on his knees sucking Derek's gorgeous cock while the owner of the said dick was moaning in ecstasy while murmuring his name non-stop...


	2. First Love at Second Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time that Stiles saw Derek was also the moment when he's receiving his first blowjob. The same moment where he discovered something important about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's me again and here's the second installation of Meeting for the First Times Series. Please read the first part before reading this one for the further understanding of the story. There's also a Derek's version of the chapter 1 entitled Zero and you may check that on my works if you're interested. ;)
> 
> This work will also include Derek's POV characterized by ∆∆∆ while Stiles' POV would be $$$. There would be a special appearance of Sam and Dean that will be πππ.
> 
> Flashback will be characterized by ***
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"CONNER!!!" Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs angrily as he found all of his toiletries were used, damped with unwanted wetness. With a heavy heart, he threw all of his stuffs away. He clenched his fists in anger as he marched out of the bathroom opening the door harder than necessary. There he found the guy in fault eating his take-out fries as if he was the king of the world.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief. Earlier, he decided to return after two hours (and sat alone in the cold park without any warm clothes if he may add) because he was afraid to be caught again in an awkward situation with Derek and Conner. He believed that the allotted time was more than enough to let them do what they need to and thanked the stars that it was. Conner' bed was in a mess when he came back and the latter didn't even acknowledged him. The good news was the fact that Derek already left by that time. If it was him, he will just return tomorrow but he still needed to prepare for his class later at nine so he didn't have a choice for that matter.

'This is it! First my future boyfriend, then my lube that he fucking insulted... my toiletries and now my beloved curly fries!!! Conner is asking for his death. This means war!' Stiles thought snatching his stolen treasure away from the asshole and hugging it against his chest.

"Fucking weirdo..," Conner murmured quietly then began to whisper incoherent words as if talking to himself.

Stiles nose cringed in annoyance as he cleared his throat twice before the other looked up with irritation. "What now Skywalker?"

"Y-you fucker!" Stiles stuttered indignantly clearly confused whether to be pissed off or be elated on what Conner called him. Is that sarcasm or what? "What the hell is your problem?" he asked instead.

Conner huffed in annoyance completely ignoring him then peeled the banana on the table. He looked up at him then winked playfully as he swallowed the whole length of the fruit in one go. Stiles' face down to his neck reddened as he felt his cock hardened at the sight. Conner released the spit-covered fruit and stood before him. 

"My problem? It's you! Cockblocking me at any given opportunity when it's fucking obvious you will love the idea of fucking me," Conner answered with bitterness groping Stiles' bulging erection. Stiles groaned in pleasure but pushed him away.

"I might like it but I will not love it. That's two different things you know," Stiles reasoned out picking up the paper bag of curly fries from the floor that he dropped off unconsciously. 

"Figures," Conner answered shortly then went back to the bed and covered himself with his blanket. 

Stiles didn't know what to think about that. It was not like he was not getting any offers nor he was saving his virginity for his wedding night. It's just he believed that first times (or sex in general) should be shared with someone you trust and he was never been a fan of no strings attached shits. Trust he believed is the most important strings of all, even more essential than love itself. Take what happened to Derek for example, the guy lost his ass virginity to someone he obviously loathed. At the beginning, the guy was surely beyond satisfied but he ended up despising Conner after the latter came inside of him without his permission. If Derek just asked someone he trusted to do it with him then maybe his partner will not go against his wishes. That person would surely respect his boundaries so without any doubt, he believed that withholding his virginal state is worth it until the person that he can fully trust will come along of course. 

Stiles knew that he is inlove with Derek but if he will be given a chance to fuck (or be fucked by) him right at this point, he will say no because the guy still needed to work on with his trust. They said that love cannot live with trust, that's true but trust can live without love. Not that he has problems with people enjoying random hook-ups of course, it's just simply the way he thinks and feels. 

At the thought, Stiles squirmed awkwardly as he felt his pants tightened in arousal, remembering Derek's fucked out face (no pun intended) last night. He sighed deeply trying to control his arousal but then his forehead crinkled in annoyance as he saw his (customized) Star Wars lubricant unopened beside Conner' desk, its lid was missing. The asshole was really testing his patience! He put HIS FRIES at the end of the table to be safe from the upcoming war as he marched to Conner' bed and pulled off the blanket on him.

Stiles gasped as his traitorous cock hardened on the nth time this morning. He gawked at Conner who was moaning loudly while his fingers were fucking his pinkish smooth hole. The guy was on his knees, his ass on the air, completely submissive as if begging for a good pounding.

"S-stiles, I'm ready. Just stick it in," Conner begged seductively as he pulled out his fingers, then spread those smooth, luscious globes, his entrance winking at him with a promise of heaven. Stiles' resolve though was unwavering and he was determined to resist him.

"O-once your done, just cap it and put it back on my desk," Stiles awkwardly said as he rubbed the back of his neck in shame looking at anywhere but on Conner.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Conner shouted angrily as he rolled on his back and looked up at him with fury. Stiles just stared down at him, completely lost at the moment. "Why? Do you want to be fucked instead, huh? Just like how I fucked Derek, last night? I won't mind! I bet you know how good I am, seeing how I am capable to turn Derek into a bitch," Conner proudly remarked starting to stroke his cock with the lubricant that was still on his hands.

Stiles snorted in annoyance because the only thing that came into his mind as Conner boastingly proclaimed his accomplishment was Derek's discomfort as he was filled with unwanted release. "Thanks but no thanks and seeing Derek grimaced as you filled him up without his consent only showed how shitty you are."

Conner' jaw twitched in anger but quickly switched his expression into arrogance. "Really? 'Cause that was not what he told me after I fucked him hard on the floor after you left."

Stiles' face paled at the notion and was embarrassed of assuming things. He don't know Derek for crying out loud! Maybe they were role-playing and Derek was just pretending to hate it or maybe since it was Derek's first time, he felt uncomfortable of being filled up inside but it did not necessarily mean that he hated it, right?

"I'm actually good in popping cherries, you know. Ask Derek or better yet, wait for him tonight, the offer of threesome is still open," Conner winked at him while leisurely tongued his lips. 

"Regardless, my answer is still and would always be a no," Stiles finalized with resolve as he turned his back at the fucker. He stopped at his track though and angrily hissed as he remembered his toiletries. "I'm not prohibiting you to bring your fuck buddies here but keep your filthy hands off my stuff!"

"And that goes the same with you. I know that you're into Derek but he is mine so back off," Conner said harshly. "And I would never touch your dorky stuff Stilinski. It was Derek who used your shit, not me. Apparently, he's into Star Wars as well but don't get any ideas."

Stiles froze and wanted to scream in giddiness. If Derek used his soap on his body then using it as well was like touching him. Fuck! The mental image was more enticing than Conner's show earlier. He went inside of the bathroom slowing down than normal to avoid Conner's suspicious stares.

Stiles locked the door of course to keep Conner away and felt his body shaking in delight as he collected his toiletries from the waste bin. Why did he thought of throwing them away? Those toiletries were needed to be framed or better yet be preserved in a museum or something. He kissed them in glee but stopped for a second when his eyes caught the toothbrush that was somehow glistening in the light. He felt his mouth dried as he caressed the wet bristles that maybe entered Derek's mouth. He grabbed it and stared at it in awe. He sniffed it as if trying to find any trace of Derek on it and wanted to scream in felicity. 

With a shaking hand, he brushed his teeth in a (too) slow pace his delighted at tasting Derek even indirectly. He stopped and stared at the foam bubbling on the brush as the realization hit him: he was like sharing a kiss with fucking Derek Hale. He almost orgasmed at the thought but the rational side of his brain reminded him quickly how pathetic he was. That the guy that he wanted was in a relationship with someone. 

Stiles knew that he has nothing against Conner. He was receiving compliments from time to time but he was too simple for someone as hot as Derek. He blinked away the impending tears as his shoulders sagged down. He half-heartedly finished brushing his teeth and stared at the toothbrush now with longing as he disposed it. He was called a loser more than a few times than he can count before but he never felt that way until now. He went out of the bathroom and saw Conner eating his fries. He just sighed in resignation and picked up his laptop and bag.

"And Stilinski, clean your mess at the back of the coach before you go," Conner called before he even stepped out the room. 

'Fucking great! How can this be my life?' Stiles thought as he went back to grab some rags. This would be a very long day for him...

∆∆∆

DEREK was beyond upset when he limped his way to the bench after Coach Finstock pulled him out of the game. He didn't realize that Conner fucked him harder than what he thought. He sighed in relief as he found out that Conner didn't attend the practice. He looked around and went straight to the shower area. As the stream of water started to hit his body, Derek can't help but recalled what happened last night...

***

Derek almost threw up as he felt Conner's cum trickling down on the back of thighs. He felt conflicted for hating and loving what happened to him. He turned on the shower not minding the cold as he began to cry. He began to throw up in shame letting the rivulets of water cleansed him outside if not inside. He looked around then search for Stiles' toiletries (that were also Star Wars themed). He winced as his every move caused a slight pain and difficulty but with tingling pleasure as well. The jerk was really able to fuck the shit out of him. He heaved again and used Stiles' shampoo and soap to wash down the filth on him and then brushed his teeth with his crush's toothbrush and toothpaste feeling a bit better being surrounded by Stiles' smell. It kind of help him to settle his conflicting body and heart. He looked at his reflection feeling like brand new, feeling like he was Stiles' (even though the guy still didn't know it yet). He smiled sadly at the man in the mirror with eyes red-rimmed from crying. Everything was better if he can just pretend for a second that he was not horny again and his hole was not twitching, craving for a hard cock.

DEREK decided to leave immediately but somehow he forgot the towel to dry himself. "Where's the towel?" he asked freshly out of the bathroom wearing nothing but water droplets trickling down on his body. Well Conner already saw everything so there would be no reason to be ashamed. 

Derek was shock though as he saw Stiles standing frozen before him, evidently ogling at his nakedness. A spark of hope flared on his heart knowing Stiles was still attracted to him. It was no secret to him that he is good looking, he was used to the attention but being the object of those amber eyes made him feel like he was beyond perfect and special. He prayed that the guy would somehow remembered him when Stiles sucked him on Erica's bedroom or the kisses they exchanged on New Year's eve. Silence filled the room that was cut off by Conner.

"Sorry Hale, I don't know that my roommate will be back so early. Sorry as well Stilinski, I thought you will not be back 'til tomorrow," Conner apologized to both of them but Derek was still fixated with Stiles who was looking at everywhere but him as he realized he was caught staring. Stiles was blushing cutely murmuring incoherent words in an almost inaudible voice. Derek can't help himself to imagine a life with the guy who will surely babble non-stop about Star Wars.

"That's cool man, just put a sock in the doorknob next time 'kay?" Stiles joked that made Conner laughed. The guy smiled on his own joke that was obviously forced if Derek would add . 

Derek decided that he will not let this opportunity to be wasted so to lessen the awkwardness, he covered his crotch area with a plushie that has Luke Skywalker's animated face. He was sure that it was Stiles' so he intentionally used it to cover himself, it was confirmed when the latter blushed in obvious arousal. "I think I will go and leave you children by yourselves," Stiles said evidently trying to evade his advances and escape the awkward moment.

"You don't have to, I'm going home anyway," Derek softly said looking back at Stiles, his eyes watery begging him to stay.

"Nah, that's cool seriously," Stiles replied with an obvious fake enthusiasm. "I need to go really..."

"Derek," Derek said quickly almost hoping that his first name would made Stiles remember those moments that they spent together. "My name is Derek Hale."

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," Stiles finally said as he offered his hand. Derek grasped his hand shaking it but was almost shock to feel the flow of electricity on his skin. Based on Stiles' expression, he knew that he felt that too. Conner cleared his throat annoyed for some reason and looked at Stiles irritatingly.

"Gotta go now guys," Stiles said obviously in a hurry not even bothering to look back and closed the door. 

Derek just stood there like a statue staring at the door. He sighed and looked around to find a towel to dry himself using the one with Captain America logo on it. He smiled a little as he smelled Stiles on the fabric. He was rubbing his hair dry when he felt a hard cock situating itself between his asscheeks followed by those lean arms around his chest. 

"I love the position but tiptoeing while fucking you will be a bitch," Conner joked sniffing the skin on his back but cringed as if he smelled something disgusting. "You smelled like Stilinski, speaking of which. Why do you use his things when you can use mine? I won't mind you know. And what was those sweet shits you are two are trying to pull off? What was that all about? Wait, do you like that dork?"

Derek unclasped Conner's arms harder than necessary and looked back at him. The guy was pissed off glaring at him as if he killed his puppy. "That's none of your business, I need to go," he replied masking his face to indifference as he picked up his clothes and wore them, Conner was unusually quiet.

"Seriously Hale?! Stiles? Of all people Derek---"

"Shut your trap," Derek snapped cutting him short. He glared hard at him with anger for having the nerve to insult Stiles. "And what's your problem anyway? Did you forget that this was just sex?"

Conner's body shook in anger and embarrassment, clenching his fists hard. He looked up at him with watery eyes obviously embarrassed, his lips formed in sneer but he suddenly smiled alluringly as he started to stroke his hardening cock. He licked his own lips and spread his precum on his egg-sized cockhead. "We both know you love it Derek. Come on now..."

Derek stared at Conner's handsome face down to his lean body and finally to that huge cock. The dick looked angry with its veins prominent around the base, its enormous head weeping with precum. It was a wonder how he was able to take it earlier, his hole cringing at the thought as if remembering how good it was. Good but not satisfying, full but not complete. He felt empty not because he wanted that good dick in him but simply because he finally figured out who will complete him. It finally settled the conflict between his body and heart... his whole being was now now screaming for Stiles.

Derek looked at the photo frame on Stiles' drawers. He was smiling with his arm around a handsome guy with a distinct crooked jaw; a pang of pain made its way on his heart. Is he Stiles' boyfriend or something? He decided not to linger on the thought and decided to go. Conner blocked him but he shouldered his way out, the shorter man falling down on his ass. Derek looked down at him, his expression blank. 

"I liked it yes but I will never love it. That's two different things," Derek uttered in soft voice leaving the room without looking back.

DEREK finished his shower as quickly as he can to leave. He ignored the semi he was sporting as he walked out of the room but stopped in his track when he heard someone grunting and moaning in one of the cubicles. He followed the source since the voices sounded familiar. He silently peeked in the cubicle and gasped in shock as he saw his teammate Dean Winchester being fucked by his younger brother Sam. 

The smaller man had his arms and legs wrapped around the bigger man's in a tight embrace. Sam gripped those freckled assglobes while effortlessly moved Dean's body up and down without falter. To be honest, Derek knew that he should feel disgusted but truth to be told, the incestuous display was fucking hot (and his fully hard cock can attest to that). 

It was a bodacious show since the guys involved were scorching sexy but Derek felt that it was more objective than subjective. It was like he was aroused because it was a normal reaction since the guys were definitely handsome but he didn't have the desire to fuck either of them. He cursed in his head as he realized that he was now completely fixated with Stiles. He sighed in disappointment as he looked back at the two with envy, the two who were related by blood and now with cum but somehow inlove.

Sam is like the school and professors' favorite since he's topping the dean's list since his first year while dominating the football field like a pro. Dean on the other hand, the older one was the students' darling who was known to organize awesome parties and quite famous for fucking all of the hottest girls in the campus (and the neighboring colleges and universities). The scene was hot beyond comprehension as Derek watched the infamous manwhore moaned in pleasure as Sam's prodigious cock slipped in and out of his abused reddish asshole. Derek felt his hole twitched in sympathy for Dean's ass thanking the heavens above that he was not the recipient of that huge rod. Derek can't help but wonder if Jackson's crazy theory of Dean's bowlegged swagger was really because of being fucked too much. 

Jackson said that Dean was a closet case fucking the hottest girls in town to conceal his dirty craving for a huge cock (his friend's word not his). Jackson said that he saw his old self to Dean, in his case though, he fucked the Beacon Hills' ultimate goddess Lydia Martin just to suppress his own homosexual urges. Derek was sure though that Jackson never thought that Dean's secret lover was Sam in spite of the latter's crazy fancies of seeing the brothers in action.

"Damn it Dean, you're fucking tight," Sam growled as he sucked Dean's neck leaving marks on his wake. 

"You're just too big ah... Sammy!" Dean almost screamed when his younger brother bit his shoulder hard. "Fuck you Big Foot that hurts like a bitch."

Sam grinned like a loony and shut Dean's impending protest with a devouring kiss. Dean was fucked out, his reddish abused lips slightly opened in awe. "I hate it when you're talking too much but you know what I hate more?"

"Condom?" Dean joked but suddenly choked a sob when Sam pulled the older guy down, hitting his prostate dead-on. 

"Yes among others but it's your crazy requests that fucking infuriates the hell out of me," Sam rumbled and started to nibble at Dean's ear. The older man just hummed in response as his hand began to caress Sam's muscular chest. "You're fucking spoil Dean, I let you fuck those dirty bitches because you wanted it---"

"The profs will be scandalized in hearing those words from your mouth Golden Boy and well I fucked those girls simply because you don't want to take it in the ass," Dean sarcastically cut him off with a snort.

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked Dean's ass with a yelp of pain coming from the older guy. Dean pulled away from Sam and positioned on four. Derek didn't know whether to leave since Dean was already facing his direction and of course, the last thing that he wanted to happen was to be caught by them but something in him was telling him to stay. 

"We tried right? My prostate is not just as sensitive as yours but you know it's not the issue here," Sam explained as he positioned the head of his dick in his brother's asshole.

"So is this about uhm... Ah!" Dean shouted in mid-scream as Sam thrusted inside of him in one go. 

"Keep your voice down unless you wanted the whole school to know about us. I won't mind you know," Sam seductively teased as he covered Dean's body with his and started fucking his brother with slow, hard, and deep thrusts.

"F-fucking tease," Dean stuttered in pleasure as his prostate was hit with spot-on accuracy. "It's just a one-time threesome Sammy."

Sam's pace started to be faster causing his older brother to moan louder clearly uncaring if someone heard them. Luckily, the shower area were usually vacated during this time of the day. "You want a threesome with a guy. With my friend? With Stiles?"

Derek was frozen on his hiding spot and his cock flagged down instantly tasting the bile in his throat. "Come on, we both know that you have the hots for him and I can't blame you plus he knew about us so he will not---"

"Winchester, you better fuck-off and by that I mean both of you," Derek suddenly blurted out and he was thankful that he remembered to cover himself with a towel.

Dean went over his shock fast and cockily looked back at him with an annoying smirk. On how the guy can looked smugly while being fucked in the ass was beyond Derek's comprehension. "Hale as far as I'm concern Stiles is single so he is a free game."

"I don't know what your problem is but if you tried to make a move with Stiles, you will be sorry," Derek growled casting his infamous glares at them.

"What will you do? Spread the news that we are fucking each other?" Dean asked challengingly. Sam just rolled eyes uncaring to the bickering of the two, kissing the freckles in the expanse of Dean's back.

"No, I will never stoop down on that level but I promise you that once you did I will tear you apart with my teeth," Derek threatened and decided to leave when Sam called out his name.

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend? Do you even like the guy?" Sam asked him, talking for the first time.

Derek looked at the younger Winchester with scrutiny. The guy looked inquisitive but Derek was sure there's more to it than curiosity. "I don't owe any of you an explanation. If I were you, I will finish whatever you are doing. The morning practice was almost finished."

"Well, you can actually help us if... ah S-sam... uh, ah!" Dean moaned in pleasure as Sam pounded him hard until he became a slobbering mess. 

Derek didn't wait for the two to finish and decided to leave them to mind their business. He locked the shower room and was tempted to put a sock in the doorknob just like what Stiles suggested but instead he just hung the "Closed for Cleaning" signboard so no one would enter the room. He decided by then that he will ask Stiles out for a date. Well, if the Winchester brothers were able to pull off the impossible, he guessed he can do it as well, right?

πππ

"SAM f-fuck I'm coming!" Dean screamed out in pleasure as he came on the floor while Sam stroked his cock non-stop. The younger Winchester muffled his own sounds by biting at his brother's back. Dean just groaned in pain and pleasure as jets of cum gushed within his bowels.

"Fuck Dean," Sam murmured as he pulled back his older brother's head then kissed him in an awkward angle as he continued thrusting his still hard cock inside of Dean. 

"What do you think of Hale, Sam?" Dean asked curiously after the bruising kiss. Sam as always just hummed in response as he lifted him off the floor and helped him to stand up. Dean would deny it but he was thankful that Sam was supporting him, his knees were like jellies right now caused by his younger brother's intense fucking.

"He's okay I guess but not good enough for Stiles though I must say that it was obvious that he loves the kid," Sam simply answered as he started the shower and began to massage Dean's back who purred back in bliss. The younger Winchester chuckled as he kissed the back of Dean's neck.

"In your eyes, no one would ever be good enough for your baby boy," Dean retorted in obvious resentment.

Sam chuckled in Dean's cute, senseless display of jealousy. Contrary to what Dean's claim earlier, he liked Stiles in an pure and unadulterated way. The kid was a genius like him though most of the time his insecurity got the best out of him. He didn't bother to explain it to his older brother since Dean was too stubborn so he let it go. "I'm just concerned about the kid, he's like a younger brother to me."

"That's what I'm worried about. The last person that you called brother ended up ditching his morning basketball practice just to be fucked by you. For what? To make a show for the crush of your latest pseudo baby brother just to determine whether the guy was into him as well. How fucked up was that?" Dean finally snapped out.

Sam kissed his hair gently, tightening his embrace since Dean was struggling (and failing) to be free. "I guess not as fuck up as falling inlove with your OLDER brother."

Dean went still and blushed furiously babbling in a too soft and fast voice about his baby brother's unashamed inclination in talking like a chick flick movie character. 

Sam just chuckled and turned Dean around so they will be face to face. He started to kiss his older brother's face who gave him all he wanted. He lied when he said that Dean was the spoiled one between the two of them. Growing up without their parents, Dean was like a parent to him ensuring he would get whatever he needed and wanted. Dean loved him so much and Sam loved him back in the same way but in a more possessive and obsessive way.

That was what Sam saw on Derek's eyes when he threatened them to stay away from Stiles. The unspoken possessiveness that he can see in the guy's eyes were the same ones that he was seeing in the mirror everyday. The younger Winchester cannot decide whether it was a good thing or not. Call him a hypocrite but he didn't want this type of love that he has for his brother for other people especially to someone as pure as Stiles. Unfortunately, he knew that Stiles was like Dean, persistent and laser focus to get what he wanted. The only difference was Stiles is a good strategist and he knew that the younger man was just bidding his time...

$$$

THE universe was fucking with Stiles. He knew it since he was a kid--- the fact that his mother died when he was young and he was left on the care of his father who was not just an alcoholic but very obsess with his sheriff duties will certainly fuck up a child. Don't get him wrong though, he loved his Dad very much but he felt neglected sometimes. Fortunately, he has Scott and Melissa who supported him along the way.

Back to the present, Stiles felt miserable as he slipped on the wet floor, his laptop splitting up in two as it hit the concrete floor. He stared at the broken machine in agony as he realized that all of his works and term papers were on there meaning to say that if he failed to retrieve his files, he will either fail or die because starting from the scratch was not an option on this case. The thing is Stiles started to evaluate his choices, as far he is concerned, he never did something wrong seriously. He was a notorious liar but that was it. What did he do to deserve this kind of torment anyway?

"Hey! Are you still alive?" a male voice asked. Stiles blinked his eyes fast as he stared at Danny's face, computer whiz extraordinaire. He felt like crying as he jumped to embrace him. "C-can't breathe you idiot," Danny complained.

Stiles let him go and gave him a wide grin. He would take back what he said, universe was nothing but kind to him. Imagine? It sent Danny to rescue him!

"Sorry my man," Stiles apologized as Danny glared murderously at him. "You see I need your help so bad! My laptop was broken---"

"'Cause you broke it?" Danny suspiciously looked at the scattered broken pieces of the laptop, picking them up as Stiles followed suit. 

"Accidentally but yes. So help me please?" Stiles begged doing the same puppy eyes technique that Scott would do to get what he wanted. Danny rolled his eyes obviously unaffected by Stiles' antics.

"Alright I willl help but in one condition," Danny asked in a wicked tone partnered with an evil smirk.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat caused by too much nervousness on Danny's request. "Be my date at the Alpha Beta Omega frat party tonight..."

THEY ended up in Danny's room as they both decided not to go to class for the rest of the day. They were both splayed at Danny's bed in exhaustion as they finally finished what was needed to be done. They almost failed to notice that the sky has turned dark since they're too caught up on their task.

"Hey Stiles, are you tired?" Danny whispered almost out of breath as he touched the sweaty strands of hair that covered Stiles' forehead.

"Yeah. Never thought that fixing a laptop was such a difficult thing to do. You earned my respect man," Stiles praised as he went to Danny's study table to power on the laptop. He sipped a little on his second bottle of beer as he waited for the screen to light up.

"The party has started," Danny said as he finished his eight bottle. The guy was a genius in Stiles' opinion, even on his drunken state, the guy was able to fix his broken laptop. "I hoped Ethan and Jackson will not come tonight."

Stiles looked at his friend in pity. The guy was clearly in pain after his heart got broken when his asshole ex-boyfriend proposed to his douchebag ex-best friend. It was like a typical fuck-up romance novel mixed with a twisted (pun intended) plot. The story was Jackson, Danny's best friend went to London for his studies. Jackson was also Lydia's boyfriend back then that made things more messed up. Ethan, Danny's boyfriend decided to fly to London as well to recover from the death of his brother Aiden. Ethan lived with Jackson for a while and the two ended up falling in love. The two went back to school and announced their engagement. Happy ending? For them maybe but not for Danny who felt like cheated twice.

"Hey I guess everything was still here so I guess we're good," Stiles said trying to change the topic as he found out that the laptop was fixed. "I know that I already said this but you're a genius Danny!"

Danny chuckled and shrugged off his shirt, his tan smooth muscles were displayed on view as he stared at Stiles with pure lust. Stiles blushed furiously trying to look away but the latter came even closer than normal, encircling his arms on his waist pulling him closer. Stiles felt hot and bothered as their warm bodies met. 

"D-danny..," Stiles nervously stuttered as he felt the guy's body against him. Danny was hard especially down there and Stiles will be damned if he said that he was not as hard as him. "You know that I... that I'm not---"

"Ssshh..," Danny said silencing him with his index finger as he tiptoed to reach his ear. Stiles' eyes almost bulged out as Danny bit his ear lightly. "We both know we're ready."

"P-please Danny! I'm not... not yet," Stiles replied quickly. He can feel his heart thumping crazily inside of his ribcage as he felt Danny's arms encircled his neck this time and gently kissed his cheek. 

"Why? We're done right? I thought we already recovered everything. We can go now to the party and enjoy. Is there something else that we need to do Stiles?" Danny innocently asked as he let him go and faced the mirror to mess his hair up in a perfectly wild manner.

Stiles gawked at him in disbelief. Danny laughed aloud as he went out of the door but stopped when he noticed Stiles was not following him. Stiles guessed that the guy would be going half-naked on the party then.

"Are you coming or did you just come?" Danny joked as he left the room, the sound of his laughter reverberating in spite of the loud party music downstairs. Stiles shook his head in incredulity but smiled warmly as he saw Danny's face filled with a genuine smile at least for a moment.

∆∆∆

DEREK sighed in annoyance as he winced in pain (again) after doing another set of squats. It was funny that the pain on his ass was the literal thing. He decided to rest for a moment as he pronely leaned down on the bed to ease the flare from his lower back. Surprisingly with the pain came a tingling pleasure that went from his ass to his cock that made him groaned in pleasure as he hardened inside of his briefs. Derek hated it so much when he was having a hard on which was like ninety percent of the time. He sniffed his forearm out of curiosity to find out if the scent of Stiles' soap was still there. He smiled a little when he found out that it was. Earlier, he used some of Stiles' toiletries so he can smell the guy on himself and to feel the sense of belongingness with him but it somehow backfired when he became more aroused. It made him more hungry for Stiles. Derek began to hump the bed subtly to atleast ease the pressure from his dick.

"Seriously, stop humping the bed you horndog and please, don't fucking force yourself to do more squats when you're in pain. You won't lose your abs for not meeting your workout quota," Jackson remarked who was fresh from the shower as he began to towel his hair dry uncaring if he is naked before Derek.

"Shut up Jackson and wear some clothes," Derek angrily retorted back as he looked away in shame for being caught and of course to save his eyes from Jackson's unpleasant display. The jackass just snorted as Derek buried his face on the pillow and closed his eyes in frustration. 

"So who was the lucky guy?" Jackson asked out of the blue. Derek quickly looked back at him in shock, his eyes questioning that caused Jackson to roll his eyes. "Seriously? You're limping during practice and wincing during your squats. I bet the guy who popped your cherry was big, isn't he?"

Derek snorted at Jackson's conclusion and question. Many were wondering why did they became best friends but the answer was simple, they knew each other quite well. They're like kindred spirits as much as Derek hated the fact. If Jackson can only toned down his narcissistic attitude and gained another million of braincells then they would be very exactly alike. "Hey Derek come on man, tell me. Was it Boyd? Ethan said that he has the biggest cock in school."

"You know for a fact that he is also my best friend and he is straight right?" Derek answered annoyingly. Did he mentioned that the guy needed another million of braincells? Fuck, he will take it back, make it one billion at least.

Jackson shrugged and began flexing his body in the front of the mirror much to Derek's disappointment. He knew that the guy was gay before he knew it himself, no straight guys were as fucking vain as him for crying out loud. "Enjoying the view?" Jackson asked smiling stupidly. He grimaced though when Derek lifted a single thick eyebrow as if telling him that he found him ridiculous (as usual). "Well, you fucked your hot and sexy best friend before and you're kind of known in turning straight guys into gays. You still remembered that you fucked the straightness out of me, right?"

"You're gay when I fucked you, you're just in denial," Derek sarcastically replied as exhaustion started to get him. Count on Jackson to drain your energy away (and not in a good a way mind you). At least the fatigue distracted him from the X-rated thoughts that was running in his mind about Stiles.

"Well, how about Stiles?" Jackson asked in a matter-of-fact way.

Derek got up on the bed and ignored the flare of pain as he seated on his ass. He was surprised to know that Jackson was able to figure out his feelings for Stiles. It was either he was too obvious or the guy was smarter than what he thought. "You think it was Stiles?"

"Who fucked you? Dude, no fucking way!" Jackson laughed in disbelief. Derek just stared at him indifferently until the asshole stopped laughing. "Dude, there's a BIG difference between huge cocks and monster cocks! The Winchester brothers for example, okay? Dean has a big cock and Sam got a monster cock. Get it? I mean Stile's dick was like two inches shy to be as long as a regular ruler. If that was Stiles I bet you're in the hospital right now."

Derek stared at Jackson intently trying to pick out any sign that the guy was joking or being sarcastic. After a few seconds, Derek realized that Jackson was serious. He knew firsthand how big Sam is and putting Stiles under his category was unbelievable, his hole twitched in anticipation and fear as he imagined what would happen to him if they decided to fuck in real life. "Is that a fact or a myth?" he asked instead.

"We played lacrosse in highschool Der and that kind of thing was hard to hide. Danny way back when were still friends..," Jackson stopped for a while, obviously sad missing his best friend but he still continued. "Anyhow, Stiles was Danny's ultimate fantasy. Unfortunately, the guy was hopelessly inlove with Lydia. Wait, you're trying to divert my attention, you fucker! Seriously Derek, back to the one million question. Who was the lucky guy?"

Derek was irritated when Jackson was acting like a gossipping housewife but he hated him more right now as the guy revealed his crush's gender preference. So Stiles was straight then? But what about that sexual tension last night? Did he interpreted the things wrong? 

Derek sighed in frustration and looked back at Jackson who looked like a dog waiting for a bone. The guy was nothing but insistent so better tell him the truth than to let him asked every single guy on the school if they're the one who popped his ass cherry. "It's Conner something."

"Like Conner Edison? Or Conner Kim? Fuck, I guess it's Conner Trevor, the basketball rookie?! That fucking twink?" Jackson laughed in disbelief for quite some time.

"I guess," Derek answered as if unsure. He was not just really interested on knowing his conquest's last name. It made the act more impersonal if you would ask him. 

"You let a sophomore to fuck you? I never thought you have it in you," Jackson commented as he began to button his shirt then unlocked his phone, perhaps texting Ethan, Derek guessed. Derek pondered what Jackson had said about letting Conner fucked him. In different circumstance, he would not really let the guy fucked him but his libido got the best out of him last night. Hell, Conner deserved a punch in the face especially after cumming inside of him without his permission but he would be lying if he said that he regretted the whole thing. He sighed and rubbed the temples on his face to sort out his disarray thoughts when he started to realize that what happened to him was technically rape just like what Kate did to him. He knew he should felt bad about his conclusion but instead he just felt nothing about it. Maybe because it was good and if that didn't happen then he won't realize his serious feelings for Stiles, there's also a possibility that he just didn't simply gave a fuck about it. If it was the last case then maybe his satyriasis was worse than what he thought. He just shook his head dismissing his stupid thoughts and looked back at his friend who was busy ogling at his own reflection.

"Anyway, how do I look?" Jackson boasted as he confidently stood like a model then began to pose as if he is on a pictorial.

Derek just crossed his arms completely ignoring his best friend as he leaned against the headboard contemplating on what he and Jackson talked about. "Why did you suggested Stiles' name earlier?"

"Earlier?" Jackson asked obviously confuse on his question.

"When you talked about me being a human gay converter when I turned you into one. You suggested Stiles' name out of the blue. Why?"

"Oh that one. Well ---"

Jackson stopped talking as someone knocked on the door. "Wait for a sec. Maybe its Ethan," Jackson excused as he opened the door and was welcomed with a torrid kiss accompanied with ass groping. Derek felt uncomfortable so he cleared his throat as if to announce his presence.

"Guys, do you mind?" Derek asked annoyingly. The couple laughed aloud as they began to engage in a tongue-filled kiss once more. 

"No we don't and I need to borrow my boyfriend right now. Lydia's looking out for us. Goodbye Derek! Just follow us if your ass no longer bothered you," Ethan playfully said as he pulled Jackson out of the room.

Derek was sure that he was able to give his trademark glare at Jackson before he left. The guy obviously spilled down his beans to his happy go lucky lover. As much as the affection at seeing the two in love were cute, he can't help the groan escaped from his mouth as he remembered he forgot to ask Jackson about Stiles. With the thought of Stiles in mind especially with the possibility that the guy possessed a monster cock, Derek started to feel randy. He just cursed as he started to pull out his cock and started to jerk off furiously.

$$$

STILES was miserable as Danny was. He can feel the guy beside him squirming awkwardly on his seat as he continued to drink continuously the neverending serving of alcohol before him. Stiles was also a bit tipsy himself and was sad for his friend as he watched Jackson and Ethan hand in hand exchanging pleasantries to everyone. He was glad though that the couple was not attempting to come to them but he can see their concerned and guilty looks that they gave Danny from time to time. It looked like that they were not as bad as what Stiles had thought.

"Hey Danny I think everyone is starting to think that you're looting their limited supply of beer," Stiles teased as he tried to snatch the cup of beer that his companion was imbibing. Danny just chuckled bitterly as he turned on his back to keep his liquor safe from Stiles.

"Well, sky's the limit here Stiles. So let me drowned my sorrows tonight 'cause I fucking need a diversion from those backstabbing assholes unless you're kind of offering to distract me somehow..," Danny hummed seductively as his hand began to caress Stiles' legs, stopping an inch away from his growing bulge.

So here's the thing: before Stiles met Derek, he believed that Danny was the hottest guy on earth. It was not really the face or the body (but it's a big plus), it's the way how cool he handled things. It's the way how he knew he's hot but not bragging about it (unlike a certain douche named Jackson). There's almost a time where Danny flirted with him but he's still into Lydia by then. When a serial killer terrorized Beacon Hills and started to murder virgins, it was Danny who came into his mind to help him get rid of his cherry. Fortunately, his Dad caught the killer on time saving his virtue on the process.

"So Stiles, I let you choose. It's either I will drink my ass off or you you will fuck my ass out. Pick your poison," Danny offered seductively, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"D-danny just stop please. I'm concern on your well-being. See, you know for a fact that you have a low resistance in handling your liquor. I'm not even sure if you're still you right now!" Stiles reasoned out as he exasperatedly rubbed his palms on his face. "You fucking need to stop doing this to yourself. Stop wallowing around. Make them see that it's not your lost but theirs. You wasted three months of your life denying yourself of happiness you deserve. Stop it Danny, please..."

Stiles looked at his friend's expression, he thought Danny would be mad at him or something but he looked like thoughtful and somehow in contemplation. The two of them were silent for quite some time, just simply listening to the ear-splitting music with murky thoughts on mind.

∆∆∆

DEREK was again very sorry for not listening to the rational part of his head. He should just stayed on his room and finished his jerking off session instead of letting himself be carried away by no other than Lydia Martin. Now he was standing alone like an idiot sporting a hard on nursing a lukewarm beer while jealously staring at Stiles and Danny who were sitting side by side. The latter's hand was just a fucking inch away from that delicious treat that he wanted for himself. On the brighter side, he knew that Stiles was gay if not bi but Danny was a strong competition.

"Derek!" an annoying voice called out, Derek didn't even turned and walked away instead but the fucker was still able to grab his arm in time. 

"I thought I already dumped you this morning," Derek said in nonchalance.

"Come on now Derek, we both know you enjoyed it as much as I did," Conner insisted, his voice hopeful or rather desperate as he clinged on Derek's arm.

Derek huffed in impatience and untangled the guy from him. "And don't call me Derek, we're not that close for you to call me by first name."

"I fucked you in the ass. If you don't think that's not close enough, I simply can't imagine how we can be closer than that," Conner huffed in aggravation. 

"That's just a one time thing. Are you that stupid to understand the meaning of no?" Derek snapped out as he shouldered his way out then entered the stockroom to find a stronger alcohol to keep his mind off things even for a while.

$$$

"YOU'RE right Stiles," Danny said out of the blue after a long moment of silence.

"About what?" Stiles looked at him surprisingly, his left eyebrow lifted as if in question. 

"About everything I guess. About me denying myself of the happiness I deserve. It's just hard you know, those two guys... they cheated on me and I hate them for that but I hate myself more 'cause I still love them in spite of everything. That's fucked up but it's the truth," Danny explained shrugging off his shoulders as he leaned back on the backrest of his seat to relax.

"You can talk to them you know," Stiles suggested.

"I will but not now. Those guys were trying to reconcile sending me a dozen of texts a day, it's infuriating but sweet," Danny chuckled. "I guess I can forgive them somehow, someday. I'm still hurting though."

Stiles smiled sadly and tapped his friend on his naked back. "But at least you're already open to make up with them, right? That's improvement."

Danny chuckled and leaned closer to Stiles. He began to sniff his neck making Stiles uncomfortable on his seat. "You're cute Stiles and I wanted to ride your cock since forever..."

"F-fuck! Don't say such lewd things, you're just drunk," Stiles blurted out as he flailed wildly and fell down on his ass. The change on the guy's demeanor was quite astonishing. Danny laughed out loud heartily as he helped Stiles to stand up. Danny also "accidentally" touched Stiles' crotch in the process.

"I'm already sober now Stiles. You say that I should not deprive myself of happiness. Fuck, Stiles give it to me please," Danny seductively murmured as his hand slipped down inside of Stiles' boxers. Stiles was flabbergasted as Danny began to stroke his naked cock. "So huge, I want you..."

"S-someone might see us," Stiles stuttered in fear as he looked around. Fortunately, everyone was busy minding their own business. Stiles moaned as he felt Danny swiped his thumb on the slit of his cock. Danny looked up at him and slowly licked the precum on there. "Fuck! Danny that's hot..."

"You're hotter," Danny praised as he started to shower his neck with kisses as he began to stroke Stiles' cock harder. "You trust me right?"

Stiles froze in his place and began to ponder what Danny had asked. He knew the guy since high school and they were very tight. Danny is his closest friend next to Scott. The first and only person who knows that he is pansexual and just like he mentioned earlier, there was also a point in time when he had a tremendous crush on the guy. So without any doubt, he completely trust the guy with all of his being.

"Let's go somewhere then," Danny said enthusiastically after he nodded in reply. Stiles was wondering though why he was reluctant when he was pulled to the stockroom of the frat house.

∆∆∆

DEREK grimaced as he swigged straight from the bottle of bourbon. The alcohol tasted cheap and bitter than what he was used to but it would work. He was unreasonably angry at Danny who was shamelessly flirting with Stiles. He hated himself for acting like a jealous boyfriend and being unfair to his good-natured frat brother.

"Danny, hey! I'm still not sure about this and why here of all the places?" Stiles jabbered out of nowhere. Derek suddenly was frozen on his spot at the back of the door as Danny entered pulling Stiles inside the room. The door was ajar, forgotten as Stiles was pushed against a makeshift scaffold where the booze were kept.

"Because it will be fun if we do it here. Just trust me Stiles. I promise I would make this good for you," Danny purred as he knelt before Stiles and without further delay, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Derek leaned against the wall, the scene was wrong and it was hurting him but he cannot denied the fact that it was hot. He felt his mouth dried up as Danny took out Stiles' cock from its confinement. Jackson Whittemore was not lying! The supersized cock was a sight to behold. It was almost as big as Sam Winchester's! The thing was thicker than Derek's and completely smooth covered by few moles, reaching way above Stiles' bellybutton, its huge head leaking out a copious amount of precum. He can't help but imagine a porn movie about Monster Cocks featuring the Stanford Geniuses starring Stiles and Sam. Heck, he didn't know what was the connection of having a high IQ to the size of your cock but he decided to research later. 

Derek wiped the imaginary drool on his mouth as Danny began to suck Stiles like a pro. The guy was trying to swallow the whole thing but was failing to do so. Danny was fucking salivating like a wild dog, his overflowing spittle trickling down to his neck and chest. The length was just too much for him maybe. Derek never sucked a cock before because he didn't like the idea of choking on something but somehow he felt the need to put that humongous organ down to his throat. He took out his own cock and began to stroke himself guiltily. Watching a half-naked, well-muscled guy on his knees sucking down his beloved was oddly libidinous.

"Danny suck me harder," Stiles pleaded as he began thrusting his hips forward, Danny was choking but he was definitely enjoying the roughness. 

'Fuck! The things that I would willingly give up just to have that dick inside of my mouth,' Derek thought as he began to suck his own fingers imagining it was Stiles' cock instead as he began to quicken his thrusts. He dirtily sucked on his fingers, matching Stiles' thrusts as he fisted his own cock, his eyes focused on the slobbered cock entering in and out of Danny's mouth. He thanked the gods above as the music started to drown out his own moans of pleasure. Unfortunately, the thundering music silenced Stiles' cries of debauchery as well.

$$$

STILES knew that something was wrong but he can't stopped himself in fucking Danny's mouth for that matter. Both of them were completely blitzed so neither was able to stop the madness going on. He looked down at Danny's handsome face, his eyes were in tears, his mouth slobbering and obviously having a hard time but enjoying sucking him down. Stiles dreamed of this scenario before but he never thought that reality was so much better.

"L-let me ride your cock," Danny pleaded in a fucked out voice as he released Stiles' cock looking up at him in a wanton daze as he rubbed the slobbered organ on his face.

Stiles almost came at the sight. The first guy who starred on his gay fantasy was now on his knees half-naked and begging him to fuck him. Out of no where, he remembered Derek's fucked out expression last night and suddenly he realized what was wrong. Stiles' body wanted to comply to Danny's request, he is only a (horny) human after all that can be easily tempted but he knew that as much as he wanted just to do that, his heart was protesting in anguish, chanting Derek's name like a song in repeat. The organ in fault wanted no one but him. He trusted Danny without any doubt but in this scenario, it will never be enough. Begrudgingly, Stiles gently pushed Danny away from his cock as he sighed deeply obviously feeling weighed down.

"Stiles?" Danny asked in a small voice obviously ashamed for being turned down. Stiles gently caressed Danny's hair locks as he helped him to stand up.

"I'm sorry Danny, we should not let this thing to happen," Stiles apologized already feeling bad for his friend. "We're both drunk and----"

"No! We're both consenting adults who wanted to have a good time. Am I that ugly for you to despise me? Am I not good enough?" Danny asked in frustration, his eyes in a brink of crying.

"No it's not you, it will never be about you. It's about how fucked up I am," Stiles shakily mumbled as he clenched his fists tight in frustration. "It's just that I don't do sex... N-no let me correct that, I'm not capable of sex without love. I'm demisexual Danny," Stiles finally whispered softly almost inaudible to the ears but the admittance spoke high volumes. He now realized why he turned down the offers of Heather, Erica, Malia, Mason, Theo, Conner, and now Danny. This was never about trust but love. Apparently, being raised by a romantic father who loves his wife even beyond death and befriending someone who has a mom who strongly believes in the power of love will turn you into a fucked up romantic sap. He knew that it was not the Sheriff or Melissa's fault, it's just the way how nurturing works. That's why he can't do it with Danny. He met the confused and questioning eyes of the said guy as the truth finally settled between them in silence. 

"Fuck Stiles! I don't know, I almost raped you," Danny concluded in a weak voice, feeling guilty instantly at the realization that he almost forced his friend to satisfy his unselfish desire. 

"It's not your fault Danny. Don't cry," Stiles gently murmured as he embraced him, kissing his friend's hair gently as if assuring him that it's not his fault. The last thing that he wanted to do was to add a burden on Danny's back. It's the truth anyway, it's not just Danny's fault but his as well. He should realized this thing about him before.

Unexpectedly, Derek's face appeared in his head, this time it was the image of the guy wantonly riding Conner' cock as if his life depended into it. He remembered suddenly that the man of his dreams is in a relationship with someone. A certain someone that represents all of the good and beautiful things that he were not. Derek will never be his and if that will happen, then he will die a virgin. Will he just wait until he falls in love with someone that is not as breathtakingly beautiful as Derek or Lydia? Will there be a time where he will find someone whose just plain, simple, reachable, and above all capable of loving him back so he will not get his heart break? 

The hopelessness of the situation got the best of him and the air started to thin out from his lungs. He began to wheeze with difficulty, panic attack starting to take over his body. The hyperventilation started but was put into stop instantly as Danny kissed him. The weird thing was Stiles was no longer feeling anything from the act except calmness as his breathing started to go back to normal.

"I hope that's not a violation against your demisexuality," Danny teased. Stiles smiled at him warmly as he realized that the guy's hysterics had been stopped by his own hysteria. 

"Don't worry man, we are cool. What happened earlier was no one's fault. I just realized about it earlier, all thanks to you so don't blame yourself, 'kay?" Stiles pleaded as he tilted up his friend's face to meet his eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Not my fault," Danny repeated with conviction as he found Stiles' sincerity in those pair of amber orbs. The guy didn't missed the sadness that's somehow lurking in there. "If everything's okay then why do I have a feeling that you're sad?"

"'Cause I'm hopelessly inlove with someone that can never be mine. He is in a relationship with someone else," Stiles confessed deciding to keep the more important details to himself. "What if I never fall inlove again? What if I died a virgin? Will I ever have the chance to know how would it feel like to be with someone?"

"Are you sure that whoever that person is... is not capable of falling inlove with you?" Danny asked back. 

Stiles bit his lower lip and shook his head in disagreement. "No."

Danny thankfully just left the topic alone and patted his shoulder. "Yes, you will fall in love again. It would be possible for you to die as a virgin because we don't know what tomorrow holds but yes, I believe that someday you will experience what it feels like to be with someone."

"And how did you know that Mr. Oracle?" Stilinski asked sarcastically.

Danny laughed and embraced him tight and leaned closer to whisper on his ear. "'Cause you are worth it and you deserve it."

"Did you just quote The Weeknd's Earned It on me?" Stiles asked as if offended by what his friend said. Danny laughed aloud and embraced him again, their bodies started to sway as the music from the outside got louder. Danny's naked torso was comfortably warm against him. Stiles suddenly felt like a heavy boulder was taken off from his heart, he felt lighter and freer somehow. Without knowing, tears started to fall again from his eyes. 

Through his blurring eyes, Stiles saw a figure at the back of the door. He tried to focus his sight and gasped in shock as he found out that the guy actually looked like Derek. He was not sure though if it was really him or if it was just a pigment of his imagination caused by the alcohol that he had that day.

"Derek?!" Stiles called out. He wanted to follow the guy but he was too caught up in shock.

Derek (or whoever that guy was) quickly run away from the room without looking back so at least he was sure that the peeping tom was real. Stiles unclasped himself from Danny telling him that he badly needed to use the restroom immediately.

Stiles knew that he will not catch the guy in time because of the headstart but he was determined to follow him that he highly hoped was Derek. Danny called after him as if saying something important but he didn't stopped because he wanted to find Derek (?) and confess his feelings. Stiles was honestly unsure what would he tell him but he knew he needed somehow to explain himself. Liquid courage was on the menu so he was not afraid for the upcoming confrontation.

"Damn it Stiles, never thought that you have it in you," Theo naughtily remarked blocking his way on the process. Stiles glared at him because the asshole was obviously playing with him. Then he felt an uncommon coldness especially down on his... 

Stiles suddenly realized that his semihard cock was flopping out of his pants! He put his cock back in its confinement in haste but was unable to escape the leers and jeers as he walked out from the frat house. He sighed in aggravation for doing the literal walk of shame. Just great! No release, no dignity, no liquid courage, and much to his extreme displeasure no Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged it as dubcon 'cause Stiles was half-hearted to let Danny suck him. I know some will argue that Stiles was not against it but the guilt and heartache that he was experiencing in spite of the arousal was an indicator that he was not really into it. If you read the previous chapter, you know my personal stand about dubious consent in real life. 
> 
> With regards to Teen Wolf's ending where Jackson ended up with Ethan, I'm really curious of what will be Danny's reaction about it. Most especially on its impact to their lives. So instead of creating a whole new story about Danny, I decided to just include him in this series so it would be like hitting two birds with one stone.
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to let me know what you're thinkin' and feelin'!!! Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that Stiles saw Derek was on his room being fucked by his roommate with his (customized) Star Wars lubricant. The second time was when Danny was sucking Stiles on the fraternity house. The third time was when he saw Derek in the Jungle... wait for a fucking moment! Stiles will be damned if this time will not be theirs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third and last chapter of my series and thank you for not giving up on my fic. This is the chapter that we all waiting for (hopefully) !!! So please enjoy ;)
> 
> And yes I wanted to give Elsa and Anna the credit for the title of this chapter that can all be blamed by my girlfriend whose belting it out in the shower earlier this morning.
> 
> Just like the previous chapter, this work will also include Derek's POV characterized by ∆∆∆ while Stiles's POV would be $$$. 
> 
> Flashback(s) is characterized by ***
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this.

STILES sighed in annoyance as he opened his mail and found another message from an another pornsite asking him to meet in person so they can confirm if he really has a ten-inch cock. It's been a week since his "BIG Reveal" and he's still receiving emails, text messages and calls from different pornsites and indecent proposal from random size queens non-stop. Well, no thanks to Theo and those other assholes from that party who posted his dick pic on Facebook. That's the main reason he retreated and went back to Beacon Hills for the summer vacation instead of working part time. The guys and girls from school won't stop bothering him either to show them his cock or to invite him on their bed and not to fucking mention those nude photos and panties he's able to retrieve from his locker.

"What is it this time? Pussy or asshole?" Scott teased as he sat down on his bed next to him. Stiles huffed in annoyance as he closed his laptop harder than necessary and munched the chips that his best friend brought.

"Offer to meet up for porn or something," Stiles simply replied as he talked with his mouth fully filled with chips. It's a wonder though that Scott was able to understand him, the guy nodded briefly and answered the ringing telephone.

"Hey Allison, yes he's here. //Stiles, Allison wanted to say hi," Scott said completely enamored by his girlfriend's charm.

"Tell her I said hi as well," Stiles mumbled as he emptied the soda next to him.

"Stiles also said hi. //Yes babe. //An offer to do porn. //Ha ha ha!" Scott laughed in glee and turned to Stiles. "Allison wanted to ask if how much is their offer."

Stiles was piqued so he threw a pillow on Scott's face. "Fuck you guys!"

"Ha ha ha! //Allison said thanks but no thanks and she would rather lick my average dick wait... //Alli don't laugh at me, you know that my dick is a bit bigger than..."

Stiles decided to plug his earphones and listened to music instead rather than to hear Scott's whining about the size of his cock. How can this be his life anyways?

 

∆∆∆

DEREK grunted in pleasure as he came again for the second time that afternoon. He sighed in relief but his face cringed as he felt his cum dripped down to his hairy chest but in spite of that, the guy before him still looked shock and embarrassed. Derek smiled fondly and caressed the guy's huge cock that was noticeable in spite of the bad lighting.

"That's good..," Derek praised as he moaned in the slight burn on his ass from the intense fucking earlier. He looked lecherously at the guy who made him cum but the latter remained dumbfounded. He shook his head in disbelief but suddenly winced as fluid started to drip down from his anus.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Derek sighed as he answered his ringing phone but cursed in anger as he realized that it's the same hand he used to get off. 

"Well as far as I know, 'fuck' has never been synonymous to the word hello," Erica remarked sarcastically. "Anyway, I heard that you're around the area."

"Boyd told you," Derek concluded obviously irked at his best friend's betrayal.

"Does that matter? Come on Derek, hang out with us. Isaac already misses you," Erica pleaded. Derek can hear someone talking in the background, clearly Isaac but it's inaudible. "Shut up Isaac, we both know it's true..."

Derek sighed in weary as he began to ignore Erica and Isaac's non-stop bickering. He combed his hair using his other hand to fix his sweaty hair that's all over the place. It's an uninterrupted ten minutes of nonsensical arguments courtesy of his childhood friends. He growled in annoyance stopping the two bickering kids instantly.

"Sorry about that but Derek you should come with us! That's what friends are for, right? So meet us tonight at The Jungle by around 10," Erica finalized as she ended the call without waiting for Derek's reply.

"Will I go or not?" Derek asked Stiles's picture on his laptop screen taken on the night where the guy paraded his dick on the frat party accidentally. As usual the picture didn't reply but it's better that way. What if Stiles accused him of using his jerk off material knowing the guy was in a relationship with someone. Last week, he saw Danny sucking Stiles's cock in the stockroom. Things were insanely hot but started to turn into drama when Stiles denied Danny of his cock. It made Derek happy until the two started to cry, talk, embrace, kiss, and laugh like actors from a silent movie (a literal comparison since the party music outside was able to drown the sounds of oral exchange). He was nothing but jealous at the whole exchange of emotions. He's trying to be optimistic but the guys were obviously together.

Derek combed his hair again using the same fingers to relax him in a way. A loud howl echoed in the preserve as he realized that the fingers he used to fix his hair were the same ones that he used to fuck his hole earlier.

 

$$$

"SON can we talk?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he looked at Stiles across the table whose twirling his spaghetti using his fork like he was distracted or something. The younger Stilinski seemed really deep in own thoughts that failed to hear his father calling out his name for thrice already. The Sheriff shook his head in disappointment as he tapped his shoulder instead to get his attention. "Stiles..."

"What the fuck Dad!" Stiles startlingly reacted throwing out his plate that almost hit his father on the head. "Dad, you can a warn a guy you know! Gee, I almost died of heart attack," Stiles reacted soothing his chest to calm down his rapid heartbeats.

The Sheriff just lifted one of his brows and crossed his arms looking down at Stiles with disappointment. "I'm calling out your name for thrice already but it seemed like you're trapped in your own world."

"D-dad I'm not! Maybe you're just speaking with a low voice or something," Stiles stuttered in defense.

The older Stilinski shook his head in disbelief. "Alright let's ask Scott then for that matter. Scott, was my voice earlier was too low to be heard by Stiles?"

"Not really and the spaghetti's also good Sheriff," Scott idiotically answered receiving a deadly glare from his best friend. Scott bowed his head in embarrassment and slowly eat his meal perhaps guilty for letting Stiles down.

"Sorry Dad for spacing out on you. I just have a lot of things to think right now like how to kill my best friend who double crossed me for a platter of spaghetti," Stiles explained in dismay causing the said friend to flinch on his seat. The Sheriff shook his head in the childish display.

"Cut it out Stiles. Scott, me and my son need to talk," John said looking at Stiles that meant serious business.

"Okay," Scott simply answered continuously eating his meal.

"I mean alone, just us," John exasperatedly added not knowing whether to be disappointed or pitied the kid's ignorance.

"O-of course, sorry... I'll just go to the living room," the veterinarian-in-training uttered as he left the Stilinski men bringing his plate with him.

"I wish the kid would grow up soon," Stiles joked fondly, his eyes on the doorway to the living room where Scott disappeared earlier.

"Stiles, why are you here?" the Sheriff asked his forehead creased in question.

"Well am I not allowed to miss my Daddy O? Or my best friend----"

"Stiles, indecent exposure is a serious crime," the older Stilinski said cutting his son off shortly. Stiles's mouth gaped in shock and his face paled. "I will never involve myself with your sex life because that's the kind of conversation I will rather not talk about but this Stiles, it's..," the Sheriff stopped for a moment and looked lost, speechless for words that he needed to say.

"Are you talking about those leaked dick pics that I have all over the net?" Stiles asked ashamed to know his father was able to know about it. "Who told you?"

"I-it's not important," the Sheriff looked away blushing all over his face.

"Dad! Is it Scott?" Stiles asked in rage. The older man didn't answer so Stiles marched his way out of the room to confront Scott when he stopped suddenly as the Sheriff caught his arm. He looked back sharply at his father who's shaking his head. "Then who?!"

"It's Parrish," the Sheriff admitted embarrassingly, his eyes were casted down on the floor.

"Like Jordan Parrish? How? Did anyone told him about it?" Stiles asked completely confused. 

The Sheriff cleared his throat and sat down. "Well, after we... after we had sex, Jordan told me that we Stilinskis can be a millionaire if we decided to star in porn. At first I was angry because I thought he wanted us to... to... fuck! Damn it! I can't even say it!" 

Stiles was speechless as he watched his Dad's face turned beet red in shame and frustration. He wanted to tease the old man that he already technically said the thing that he didn't wanted to say but the revelation of hearing his Dad fucking his friend (who was also surprisingly gay) was kind of more mortifying. He was too tired to listen to the details of Sheriff's newest conquest or to think about what would her Mom will feel if she found out that John already replaced her. 

"Okay Dad, let's just skip the part about me and you and swear not to even think about it. We'll also discuss about your new relationship with Jordan but I believe it can wait. For now, can you tell me how he found it out?"

The older Stilinski breathed out a sigh of relief as he realized he's off the hook for now to explain his affair with the younger police officer. "Jordan became a size queen after I fuck----"

"Dad please, TMI!" Stiles complained covering his ears in the process glaring at his father who rubbed the back of his neck, clearly abashed.

"Sorry," the Sheriff apologized as he cleared his throat to compose his expression. "So there was this pornsite called Monster2Master.com dedicated to guys who love big cocks. You're featured there as the Dick of the Week. When Jordan showed me the picture, I kind of suspected you did that in purpose."

"Why would I do such a thing? What really happened is.. " Stiles proceed to explain what really happened to his Dad. 

The Sheriff promised that he will do whatever he can to help him out of this mess and assured him that the perpetrators would be punished much to Stiles's delight. He knew that everything will be back to normal soon.

Stiles exhaustedly flopped down next to Scott on the sofa, leaning his head against his friend's shoulder. "You okay?" Scott asked in a concern tone.

"A little. Dad said that he's working on to fix my big fucking problem right away," Stiles answered his voice hopeful but weak.

"Big indeed," Scott teased as he grabbed the ever-present bulge on the front on Stiles's pants. Stiles grabbed the guy's hand from his crotch and glared at him murderously. Scott chuckled as he nibbled his cheeseburger that Stiles snatched and finished with three bites.

"What?" Stiles asked in disinterest as he opened another burger mindless of Scott's gawking. 

Scott shook his head in disbelief and checked out his phone and his mouth stretched to a grin. "Isaac's back from France! He wanted to see us!"

"Yeah right," Stiles's snorted remembering Scott's boyfriend Isaac. The curly (good looking) asshole that Stiles hated so much (though he knew the feeling was mutual). The guy thought Stiles was planning to steal Scott away from him and Allison. The guy was nothing but stupid. "He invited you, not me."

"Small details. It'll be later at around 10 pm in the Jungle. It'll be fun, I promise," Scott said convincingly, his powerful puppy eyes in full force. "Well it's either that or stay here and watch football with your Dad and Jordan."

Stiles stared at Scott trying to look for any hint if the guy was aware of his father's real relationship with his Dad but as usual his best friend looked clueless. "D'you know how often Jordan visited my Dad to watch the games?"

"I don't know but everytime I dropped by I happened to see him hanging around. The guy was even on his boxers last time I saw him in here, I guess he's starting to feel homey," Scott grinned innocently much to Stiles's disappointment. 

"Alrighty then I'm coming with you," Stiles said in resignation. He will rather exchange insults with Lahey than to see Parrish and his Dad fucking like rabbits and he needed to erase the mental image from his head ASAP. 

"Awesome! Need to prepare myself so Isaac and I can have our little fun. See you later," Scott excitedly said as he tiptoed his way out from the Stilinski residence.

Stiles went upstairs to his room and leaned down to the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm. The past week was stressful but he somehow never got tired of thinking about Derek. It's still a mystery to Stiles whether the voyeur in the frat house was really him. Stiles hardened inside of his pants as the thought of being wanted by the guy that he loved came into his mind but as usual the spoilsport in him pointed out that if it's really Derek, then more or less, he was lusting after Danny. He groaned in disappointment and looked for his laptop, he quickly opened his Facebook account and searched for Derek Hale. Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of fake accounts under his name so he digged deeper and finally found the legit one. He knew it was the real one because of the mutual friends like Erica Reyes (universal law: hot people were friends with hot people), Scott McCall (dude, how did you know each other?), Danny Mahealani (being frat bros and everything), and Alan Deaton (the fuck?! he was surprised that the doctor knew what Facebook is and they're friends *insert gasp here*). Back to the topic, Stiles found out that the account was so secured that he can't even add the guy nor view his profile. He bit out his tongue in intense concentration as he typed in the speed of light (he's a Star Wars fan remember?) and hacked Derek's account. If there's something that he loved about hanging out with Danny, it's the free hacking lessons. He knew it was illegal but his morality was kind of fucked up to begin with. He successfully opened Derek's account and was quite disappointed as he found out that it's almost empty saved from the tagged photos from his friends. 

There he found a candid picture of a shirtless Derek, only wearing a skimpy trunks rising out from the sea. It reminded him of their previous encounter in his room where he saw the guy on his full naked glory saved for those water droplets adorning his muscled perfection. He hastily dropped the open laptop on his bed as he quickly stripped off his pants and boxers in one go. He flailed around the bed uncaring of everything as he began to stroke his cock slowly while he imagined fucking Derek's wet body in every way possible.

 

∆∆∆

"YOU'RE online!" Erica exclaimed as if in shock. Derek just rolled his eyes as Isaac and Boyd started to laugh out aloud on his expense. Fucking great!

They were outside of Beacon and Eggs, a diner that offers breakfast 24/7. They were weird in that way, eating their floppy pancakes and crunchy bacons at around 7:30 pm. They decided to sit outside simply because they love outdoors.

"You sick or something?" Isaac teased trying to reach out to Derek as if checking if he's hot but his glare automatically stopped the younger man on his attempt. Boyd chuckled on the course of event dismissing Isaac's glare in the corner.

Derek checked his phone and see that his mobile data and his wifi connection were both off so it's was impossible that he's online. "I'm not and I never been online since last month," he simply answered.

"That's shocking Derek but you know what, I really hate hackers well except Danny. Wait, is this Danny?" Erica asked them. All of them except Derek who snorted, shrugged off their shoulders. Erica raised his left eyebrow to Derek in question. "And why did you snort Alpha Hale? Don't tell me you joined Jackass Whittemore on his crusade against Danny."

"No need to be melodramatic. They're not fighting if I may add and I will not take any side either if they are," Derek finalized sipping on his coffee frappe. He hated himself for hating Danny simply because the guy was possibly dating the guy he likes.

Hello, hello baby  
You called I can't hear a thing  
I just got no service in the club you see, see

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked obviously irritated as Erica's phone started to continue ringing. "Can you just answer it?"

"It's a fucking voice call from you asshole," Erica retorted sharply as he showed the screen and it's really from his "hacked" Facebook account.

"Just fucking answer it. You know I hate Lady Gaga," Isaac pointed out.

"Shut up! Said by the guy who rode his boyfriend's cock while my goddess sings the Love Game's line of "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"," Erica smugly retorted, Isaac was beet red, speechless while Derek shook his head in disbelief. The call continued and so Boyd (thankfully) finally answer the call.

"F-fuck..," Boyd stuttered as his face blushed as if that's possible. Everyone looked at the strange sight, their friend who always looked compose was filled with utter surprise and... arousal?

"Boyd?" Erica called out. The phone slipped from Boyd's grasp and fell down to Isaac's backpack that was on the top of the table.

The three of them (yes, including Derek) gasped in surprise as they saw the cause of Boyd's dilemma. There on the screen twitching was the most beautiful dick that Derek had ever seen. Long fingers were wrapped around the whole thing masturbating the long shaft in a sure and sensual manner. The camera on the other end seemed in wrong angle only showing the guy's leaned abs down to his spread legs. The guy's body was fair and smooth marred only by moles that made the whole thing better in Derek's opinion. Surprisingly, the cock was also covered by black spots that he assumed were moles as well. The pants and moans of the guy even though a bit garbled was sweltering. The sight almost made Derek came on his pants, the guy almost looked like Stiles!

"T-that cock was even bigger than Boyd's," Isaac observed licking his lips as the show continued. Isaac muted the phone on their end then discreetly pressed him palm in the front of his pants.

"And way bigger than yours or Scott's," Erica snapped back at Isaac. "Or Derek's," she added with mirth on her eyes but Derek's full attention was on the screen.

"You want this cock to fuck you huh?" the guy suddenly talked dirtily that made Derek's cock even harder than before. He fucking wanted to take out his cock and jerk off but they're in a public place so he just decided to bite his lower lip hard instead trying to distract himself by the pain. It happened to be their lucky day because there were no one around. For a small town, it's already late so everyone was either in their homes doing domestic stuff or sleeping.

"Whoever that guy is, he's fucking hot," Boyd groused as he pulled Erica tight on his side. Boyd was hung and it was quite obvious right now. It looked like Boyd's cock will rip those pants apart. It's really odd to see Boyd this way, wild and untamed. "Wanted that guy to fuck you in your pussy while I fuck you from behind, I bet you'll love that," Boyd seductively whispered to Erica's ear. The only woman in the group flushed and nodded her head as they both looked back in the screen. 

"Bet you wished this big guy popped that ass cherry instead, right Derek?" the guy in the scene angrily hissed as he started to stroke his cock harder. The precum on the head was now dripping down to the entire length of the cock, the guy was using it though to further slicked his dick. The mention of his name was a revelation that almost short-circuited Derek's brain. The guy's resemblance to Stiles was crazy that it's ruining Derek sexually. The built, complexion of the skin, the scattered moles, the long and nimble fingers, those huge pair of balls and above everything the huge cock that promised a heaven on earth. It's impossible as much as he hoped and it didn't make any sense, the guy's with Danny.

"This is bad, need to go to Scott. I'll just see you guys later," Isaac left without waiting for their replies and just walked out awkwardly as if someone kicked his balls hard.

"Fuck Der, baby, move those hips. Damn so tight! I'm cumming!" the guy blurted out as he continued to gratify himself. The bed was now creaking aloud on the screen as his pace became harder and faster. The three of them on the other hand were all flushed, sweating for the hot scene that was slowly unfolding before them. "Take my cum I know you want it!"

'Yes, I fucking want it. Cum inside of me please!' Derek thought as the guy in the camera with a final shout of pleasure shot his cum upwards, like a fucking fountain covering his torso in the process. The guy as if knowing someone watched him directed his cock on the camera and shot two of his remaining spurts there. The screen was filled with foggy and whitish release! It just took Derek a hard press on his bulge and he embarrassingly came inside of his pants. He weakly sat on the chair that he occupied earlier and ended the call, cringing as he started to feel uncomfortable as the warm and slimy fluid started to spread inside of his underwear.

"That's one hell of a show. You're lucky Derek, the guy made an effort for you to notice him," Boyd mumbled softly but enough to steal Derek's attention from the black screen.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked obliviously, his thick dark eyebrows furrowed in wonder.

"Whoever Mr. Foot Long is, he kind of hacked your account to stalk you and then he displayed his assets to make you realize what's your missing. The guy clearly knew who you are and this is intentional. But wait for a second, the guy said you wished he popped your cherry instead, what did he meant by that?" Erica asked clearly a bit upset

"You heard the guy, I already tried bottoming," Derek admitted. Erica smiled evilly as she exchanged a look with Boyd who shrugged his shoulders as if whatever she wanted will be fine.

"Cool! Maybe you can let Boyd fuck you this time while I ride your cock," Erica seductively whispered as she caressed Derek's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Erica," Derek apologized shortly. Erica scrutinized his expression then grinned wide like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh my golly. I can't believe it! Did I just hear you said no for sex? Is the great Derek Hale is inlove?" Erica mused. Derek snorted but did not denied the allegation. Boyd just raised his right eyebrow up paired with a small smirk. "Is it the guy who popped your ass cherry?"

"Can you stop referring it that way and no, it's not him," Derek rasped in a cold tone. The other two flinched in fear, Derek can be scary if he wanted to.

"What are we going to do with Mr. Foot Long guy?" Boyd asked clearly changing the topic. "I'll be a hypocrite if I said that I didn't enjoyed it but it was still kind of creepy. One thing is clear, if he's not running after Derek then he's after Erica."

"I know but I guess he's after Erica," Derek concluded. Erica rolled his eyes and stared down at Derek.

"As much as I would love the possibility that the guy was into me, I guess he's more into you. My account is public you know so that's easy. If he's after me, he can just create an account and contact me through a video call but instead he hacked your private account, why? I will bet all my money that he wanted to check your profile and stalk your activities," Erica explained reasonably. Derek became quiet and nodded, he was secretly amazed on how Erica's mind works. He will look deeper into it though and will ensure that he and Erica will be safe.

"I will deactivate my account for now and we will see what we will do about this matter once things get worse," Derek advised. The two nodded as a reply. 

Erica looked at him then leaned down to whisper: "And change your undies Derek 'cause I'm sure that would be sticky and gross."

Derek ignored her and masked his face to nonchalance earning a roll of eyes from his feisty friend. She reminded him of Isaac's party later (for the nth time) before the two left him alone (at last) and cringed again in disgust as he felt the dampness inside of his boxer shorts. 

On his way home, Derek finally had the luxury to think things through. He wanted to believe that it was Stiles who hacked his Facebook account, he wanted to believe that it was him who jerked off and came by calling his out his name, and above everything, he wanted to believe that the guy wants him as much as he does. If it was Stiles, then what was the emotional scene that he saw in the stockroom? The incident in the stockroom was heartbreaking and tormenting. When Stiles showered Danny's hair with light kisses, it was so sweet that it felt like he was being opened raw by a sharp knife. The moment Danny kissed Stiles it was like putting salt in the wound; it was the moment that tears uncontrollably fell down from Derek's eyes. When Stiles called out his name, he run away from the scene. He was so afraid that Stiles would reprimand him for intruding a moment that was supposedly private and special. 

Derek blinked the impending tears away, reminiscing the scene was beyond torture, far more painful than the act of the sex itself. He clenched his jaw in stubbornness as he drove the Camaro faster than earlier. The drive was like a blur and before he knew it, he's at home.

Derek went straight ahead to the bathroom to clean himself and proceed to change his underwear and pants as well. He fell down on the bed and powered on his laptop. He tried to compare the picture of the dick on the frat party and the one in the live show earlier. The two were almost identical but he was subjective 'cause he knew a big part of him wanted to think it was Stiles. He went to the mini bar to make a drink as he began to think about the cocks in question. He also compared it to the one that he saw in the stockroom personally. He rumbled in frustration as the beaucoup alcohol that he had consumed dulled his memory of that night. Feeling helpless, he just tried to replay in his mind the video call that he watched earlier. The recollection of it was enough to make his mind haywire so he sipped his Scotch to calm his nerves. He spat out the whole thing though when he recalled a minor detail, the guy was masturbating on the top of a Star Wars blanket.

 

$$$

STILES woke-up to the loud and insistent ringing of his phone. He groaned in annoyance as he realized it was Scott calling him at 12:13 AM. If this was about how he missed Allison and Isaac, he's going to kill his best friend in the most excruciating way that was known to man.

"Stiles! Where are you? I'm trying to call for like 69 times already. I thought you've been caught in an accident or worse---"

"I'm fine Scott. No worries, I'm just sleeping like what normal people do at 12:15 AM!" Stiles suddenly shouted in annoyance but his best friend just chuckled as if he's high on something (or maybe he is). There were a lot of people talking and Luis Fonsi was singing "Despacito" alluringly in the background so he thought that his friend was on a bar.

"You're funny," Scott gleefully remarked.

"You're not, bye," Stiles impatiently answered back but Scott screamed the word "Wait" aloud. "What the fuck is your problem Scotty?" 

"It's Isaac's party tonight, remember? At the Jungle!" Scott shouted again. Stiles groaned louder this time as he remembered that he's back on Beacon Hills and even though he wanted to stay in his room, he knew he cannot just say no to his pseudo brother.

"Yeah I'm on my way," Stiles told his friend who started to tell him how awesome he was and so on and so forth. Stiles ended the call when Scott started to recount the first time that they met in the playground. He loved Scott but the guy was more affectionate and more of a pain in the ass when he's drunk. Luckily, his friend didn't call back.

Stiles turned on the lampshade and cursed how he messed up his bed. That happened when he's jerk off session went out of hand, dried cum was on the sheets and on the screen of his laptop. He also fell asleep naked covered in his own release, he badly wanted to take a shower but he's in a hurry. He was sure as hell that his Dad won't let him out at this time so he decided to do things quietly, ninja style at its finest. He cleaned the laptop's screen with wet tissues that he also used on his body to make him cleaner a bit. He looked at the mirror and fixed his wild hair but unfortunately it's not in the mood to follow him so he just let it go.

Stiles tiptoed silently on his way downstairs, stepping on the wooden steps with extreme care. He was on his way out when he heard a loud sound of something banging against the wall from the dinning area. He instinctively grabbed the metal bat he hid under the sofa and went to the source of the noise quickly but silently. 

Stiles wanted to throw up on the scene that slapped him hard on the face. It was the kind of thing you will never wish to happen even in your greatest enemy. There on the top of their dinning table is his father, panting as if he's dying. It was a horrifying sight that will be forever engraved on his mind. 

There on the top of their dinning table is his father, panting as if he's dying while a very naked Jordan Parrish was riding the Sheriff's cock as if on a race. Stiles fucking wanted to move (or die) but he was stunned. The deputy's face was in pain as his hole struggled to swallow the jumbo thing inside. Jordan was objectively handsome so he really looked good as his muscles strained as he moved up and down. The Sheriff grabbed the deputy's arm and pulled him down.

"Fucking face your superior deputy when he's fucking you," John Stilinski growled out as he bit his lover's ear hard. The Sheriff turned Jordan's body around without pulling out and started to fuck the hell out of the deputy as the table creaked from the weight and force of the intense coupling.

Stiles (finally) was able to recover from his earlier shock so he expeditiously sneaked out as fast as he can. He even called a taxi to drop him off at the Jungle. As he stepped out from the taxi, he was decided that he'll drown himself on alcohol so the trauma that he had earlier can be erased away from his mind. One thing was for sure though after tonight, he will never eat again from that table.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK found himself spitting out his drink this time to the face of the guy who kept flirting with him and cannot understand the concept of "I don't like you". The reason for it though was not the poor guy but Stiles Stilinski who was laughing aloud next to a plastered Scott. The thing was he's not really sure if he's just drunk or if he's just imagining again.

"Asshole, you can just say no you know," the guy blurted out obviously pissed off trying his best to clean off the mess on his face. Derek wanted to apologize but the guy walked away before he even opened his mouth. He felt bad for the guy really but he guessed shit just happened in life. He quickly looked back at the spot where he saw Stiles earlier but he was not there. He tried scanning the crowd but he still found him nowhere. He sighed heavily in disappointment. It really sucked when your mind played tricks on you.

"Man, that sigh was too heavy for your own good. I feel bad for your lungs," a familiar voice from his left commented that stunned Derek on his seat. 

"Are you alright man?" the concerned voice asked as Derek felt electricity flowed down in his nerves as the guy touched his shoulder. It's weird that the touch felt more intimate than a skin to skin contact in spite of the leather jacket and shirt between them. "Hang on Derek I'll call someone---"

"No, I'm fine," Derek finally answered as he grabbed Stiles's hand to stop him. The naked touch like the one they had in Stiles's room was very galvanizing. As a matter-of-fact, they were both frozen, their eyes were locked with each other as everything faded into nothing except the two of them. The feeling was so foreign for Derek but he knew for sure that he needed to have this, he needed to have Stiles.

 

$$$

STILES was sure that he's already dead and was now in heaven. It felt that way as he let himself lost in those hazel green eyes that served as a gate in Elysium. He needed this, he needed Derek and he was hoping that his feeling will be reciprocated.

When Stiles went to the Jungle, his main purpose was to forget but when he saw Derek alone nursing a Scotch near the bar counter, all he wanted to do was to remember. Remember the brooding guy's model like features especially those hazel green eyes that can pierce you through your soul. Remember how the tricks of the light made him more mysterious. Remember how he looked delectable in that leather jacket that brought out his muscled form.

Stiles knew that he needed to stay away but he can't. The guy was dating his roommate for crying out loud but he loves him and he just can't stay away even if he tried. The first touch on Derek's shoulder was electrifying but the touch of skin was nothing but awakening. Now that they're engaged in a staring contest that was a taste of heaven, Stiles knew he will be damned if he will not have it.

"Guys, excuse me," the drink server asked politely as she passed between them causing their hands to separate permanently. Stiles followed Derek's hand with longing as the guy inserted it to the pocket of his pants.

Derek looked away perhaps feeling awkward (or grossed-out) as he sipped a little from his glass. Stiles sat next to him, clearly disappointed but decided to hide it by ordering a mojito.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK'S hand was twitching in his pocket as he controlled himself to reach out and touched Stiles. He discreetly glanced at the younger man whose smiling at the waitress much to the bitch's delight. They were sitting side by side so he easily took a whiff of his smell. The guy's scent was nice like licorice but he also smelled jizz as if he had just finished masturbating. Derek finished his drink in agitation as he hardened in his pants recalling Stiles's show earlier. 

"So Derek, to whom we owe the pleasure of having you here in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked after a long moment of silence.

Derek raised one of his eyebrows as if in question. "What are you talking about? I'm from Beacon Hills."

Stiles's eyes went wide as well as that delicious mouth formed into "O" as if he was surprised with his answer. "No way dude, I practically grew up in here and this town was small. There's no way I can forget your face, you know."

'You just did twice,' Derek angrily thought as he looked at Stiles who looked terribly abashed on what he said. Yes, Stiles already met him twice before the incident with Conner but he somehow forgot about him...

 

$$$

'FUCK, I think Derek was mad because I tried flirting with him,' Stiles thought as he watched Derek's face suddenly darkened. 

Stiles sighed and decided to just expound what he said to pacify Derek. "I-I mean, I'm just good in memorizing faces and you looked remarkable. Everyone actually is remarkable on their own way back but you, you're you and I am me. Maybe what I'm trying to say here is I have a sharp memory."

Derek shook his head and can't help the smile forming on his face. Stiles hesitantly smiled back at him, he felt a bit better that he was able to worm his way out of the situation. "You're kind of funny."

Stiles can't help but be elated by Derek's praise. Atleast the guy found him funny, right? 'Way to go Stilinski!' he told himself, his inner self patting him proudly on his back. "I hope your boyfriend thinks the same way..."

"Boyfriend? Who?" Derek asked him with his eyebrows scrunched cutely on his forehead.

"Conner Trevor. My roommate," Stiles simply replied.

"He's not. We're never an item. We fucked once and that's it," Derek replied sharply. Stiles wanted to scream in too much happiness that he's feeling right now but he didn't wanted to hope against hope right now, he needed to be sure.

"B-but he told me that you're kind of dating and----"

Derek cut him off with a snort and mumbled in his dreams in a low voice as he finished another drink. "You're too old to believe in humors Stilinski."

 

∆∆∆

DEREK wanted to take back what he said to Stiles but everytime he heard Conner' name, it automatically ruined his mood. Not that he's bitter or what but the guy was really good in setting him off. Not that he regretted the sex they had mind you, it was actually second to the best that he had. The experience itself introduced him to the wonders of anal sex. It's just the guy was fucking horrible.

Stiles looked hurt while he stared at the ice melting in his cocktail. Derek felt bad about himself so he swallowed the lump in his throat and apologized. "Sorry Stiles, I didn't meant it."

Stiles looked back at him and shrugged, leaning against the counter as he scanned the crowd. Derek looked around nervously if there was someone good looking enough to steal Stiles's attention from him. He needed to think quick how to keep Stiles at least for now. "Stiles you said a while ago that you're from here as well."

Stiles looked back at him (thankfully) and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Sheriff John Stilinski's son."

Derek was very surprised at the revelation. The guy that he loves is also the son of the man who rescued him. "How is he?"

"You know him?" Stiles asked. "Like personally?"

"I don't know if he still remember me but he saved me and my sister from the fire when we were kids," Derek narrated fondly. "He's a great man. I hope he's okay."

Stiles smiled warmly obviously proud with his father. "Yes, he is a great man and he's doing okay I guess," he answered bashfully. Derek waited for Stiles to pry on for details about the fire but he was just quiet and he appreciated that. He hated it when people forced him to tell them all of the details about the fire. They didn't know that by doing that, the wound was reopening in the process but Stiles didn't ask as if he knew the feeling of losing someone.

"Maybe that's why we didn't had the chance to meet before. After the fire, we lived on New York and it's been years when I was asked by Coach Finstock to be a replacement coach of lacrosse atleast for a while," Derek recounted.

"So you're the Alpha that everyone was talking about," Stiles teased. Derek chuckled and felt warm as he saw the younger man smiled naturally for the first time. "It's a shame though that I transferred on my senior year. I was offered a free ride to college if I will transfer to Brent to compete for lacrosse. With a heavy heart I did but it's a small sacrifice."

"I bet you're good at lacrosse. I hope that I was your coach then," Derek regretfully commented. He tried to erase the dirty image of a sweating Stiles on his jersey. He was sure that he will create any punishment just to trick the younger man's cock down in his throat or in his ass. He hissed in discomfort as he felt his cock hardened inside his pants.

"Nah, I'm not that really good at it. Hey, are you okay? You look like you're in pain or something," Stiles asked much to his fear and embarrassment because for the other guy to discover his dilemma was the last thing he needed to happen.

"I-I'm fine really," Derek stuttered and masked his face in nonchalance. Stiles looked convinced (at least) and ordered another drink. Derek didn't wasted his time and maneuvered his hard-on in a more comfortable position when he was sure that Stiles was not looking at his way.

 

$$$

STILES was beyond pleased as Derek started to warm up on him. The fact that the guy was not with Conner was also a good thing. He can't wait to see the asshole in person and slapped him in the face with the truth. 

Back to Derek, it really surprised Stiles that the guy opened up to him. He can't help but regretted leaving Beacon Hills back then but he believed that everything happened for a reason, so he just let it go. Derek also appeared a bit better now, earlier he looked like he's suffering from constipation so he guessed that's good sign.

"Hey Stiles, I don't want to make things awkward here but I'm just a little concern," Derek suddenly uttered softly, almost inaudible but thankfully Stiles was too focused on Derek to miss it.

"Concern about what?" Stiles asked in wonder but inside he's kind of feeling giddy because the guy somehow cared for him.

Derek cleared his throat and looked at him in the eyes. The older man was obviously embarrassed but Stiles was baffled. "Are you aware that your dick is all over the Internet?"

Stiles coughed on his drink when he heard Derek's question. Of course, the guy will ask about that! Stiles wanted to just disappear and started to regret talking with Derek.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK wanted to punch himself for asking something stupid. The younger man obviously felt shitty about it. Hell, it's maybe the fucking reason he decided to go back to Beacon Hills. He wanted to apologize and take back what he said but as usual, he's too emotionally withdrawn to do that. 

It was almost a minute had passed before Stiles broke the silence with a sigh. "Well, my Dad is working on to ensure that everything will be under control."

"So how was it? I mean being famous for having a huge dick," Derek asked in a matter-of-fact but he quickly bit his tongue in shame as he realized what he just said. He can actually confirm now that he's drunk because he's starting to talk sloppily.

On Derek's most utter surprise, Stiles laughed aloud. "Man, you don't know how many sex offers I'm getting everyday."

"Can't blame them and I bet Danny's having the best ride of his life," Derek whispered under his breath. He was really surprised how alcohol brought out the worst in him.

"What did you just say?" Stiles questioned as if he really heard him but was unsure so he needed a confirmation.

"Nothing," Derek grumbled as he stared at the rack of liquors behind the bar tender. "Must be awesome then. I bet you and Danny are having a good time," he asked in a resentful tone that's harsher than what he intended.

 

$$$

STILES was hurt on Derek's bitter retort. The older man was warming up on him until the guy mentioned Danny's name. Is it possible that Derek was into Danny? Maybe that's the main reason why Derek was not into Stiles's (objectively) handsome and hot roommate; he was infatuated to someone better. 

Derek's rude reaction was maybe because he's jealous and he thought that Stiles and Danny were together or something. The thing that didn't make sense though was why Derek's assuming things when in fact Stiles was not even dating Danny. The only incident that he and his friend became touchy and intimate was the night of the frat party.

***  
THROUGH his blurring eyes, Stiles saw a figure at the back of the door. He tried to focus his sight and gasped in shock as he found out that the guy actually looked like Derek. He's not sure though if it was really him or if it's just a pigment of his imagination caused by the alcohol that he had that day.  
***

STILES gasped aloud that involuntary pulled out Derek from his deep contemplation. As if on instinct, Derek looked at him worryingly causing Stiles's heart to relish the moment at least for a second. 

Stiles quickly masked his face to indignation as he faced Derek with scrutinizing eyes. "You're the peeping tom at the party, aren't you?"

 

∆∆∆

DEREK tried really hard not to squirm on his seat as Stiles continued to analyze him. Fortunately, he's good at playing poker that helped him to master the art of hiding his real emotions to blankness. It's really ironic that he's composed and nonchalant outside but almost dying on panic inside at Stiles's discovery of his voyeuristic act.

"Derek, aren't you going to say anything?" Stiles asked in a control rage, his teeth grinding on anger.

"Like what?" Derek answered briefly. He tried to drink his booze to settle his nerves when Stiles quickly took the glass away from him. "The fuck is---"

"You don't know what?!" Stiles retorted back angrily, effectively cutting him off at the same time. "Geez, I don't know! Maybe it goes along the lines of apologizing into sneaking around on people without their permission?"

 

$$$

DEREK'S mouth gaped like a fish, obviously floored from receiving his sarcasm. Stiles knew that he's bungling his chance with the older man but he should realized his misdeed. Stiles was never a tolerant especially with his loved ones (if he was then the Sheriff should probably eating cheeseburger everyday). He understood that the guy was jealous but what he can't understand was Derek's instant change of heart and inclination to hide on his mask of indifference.

"Alright if I offended you in some way by intruding your heart to heart session with your boyfriend then I'm sorry," Derek finally apologized and in spite of the sarcastic way of voicing out his thoughts, Stiles knew it was sincere.

Stiles smiled warmly at the thought but his forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "Why are you keep referring Danny as my boyfriend? For the record, we're not and just so you know, he's single."

 

∆∆∆

DEREK'S ears were playing tricks on him and he was very sure of it because he just heard earlier that Danny was not Stiles's boyfriend. Or was it the alcohol's fault (again) this time?

"What did you just say?" Derek asked almost eagerly. 

Stiles's crestfallen face became more miserable (as if that's possible) as he looked down at the floor before answering in a defeated voice. "I said Danny is single."

Derek's face lightened for the first time that night. He knew he was horrible because he's being happy for other's misfortune. Stiles was obviously devastated because maybe Danny didn't wanted him in the same way that he did. Derek tried to replay the scene in the stockroom and kind of guessed that the main reason why Danny cried because he can't reciprocate the feelings of Stiles and he was feeling guilty about it. The kisses on Danny's hair was like an assurance from Stiles that he'll be fine and of course for officially putting an end to everything, they shared one final kiss. Derek believed his theory made sense because of the heavy drama and heartbreaking tears that were involved in the scene.

Derek was rejoicing inside. He was sure that if he played his cards right tonight (or this early morning), there would be a chance for him and Stiles. He grinned like a lunatic from the thought.

 

$$$

STILES felt more downhearted now as he saw Derek grinning in triumphant. The guy was exulting obviously from finding out Danny was single. For the first time, he's speechless and feeling conquered.

Stiles was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed the waiter who accidentally spilled the bucket of ice on his back. "F-FUCK!" he screamed aloud as he felt the shocking coldness creeped from his back to the whole expanse of his body. He instinctively stripped off his shirt and glared back at the clumsy waiter.

"I-I'm really sorry Sir," the waiter apologized, cowering in fear. Stiles just nodded his head in acknowledgement but started to fidget as the cool water slipped down to his spine and even further to the furrow of his ass.

"Let me dry you up Stiles," Derek blurted out from his back. Before Stiles can even answer, a dry piece of fabric started to rub on his back. Stiles gasped softly as Derek oh-so-carefully dried him up especially when those warm fingers lightly ghosted on the hem of his pants.

Stiles was totally thunderstruck on the sudden turn of the events. Not that he's complaining but why did the older guy acted this way so abruptly? He's so cold because he's shirtless but Derek was a fervid furnace behind him and he tried real not to assume things but he fucking swore Derek was breathing purposely at the back of his neck. Stiles swore because his cock grew hard inside of his pants and he fucking forgot to wear his underwear.

"Holy shit it's really Stiles," a familiar male voice swore loudly before him.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK glared at the forthcoming figures of his friends. It was Isaac who blurted out the words. He was supporting his pie-eyed boyfriend who was mumbling about scientific names of different wolf species. Erica is standing side by side with Boyd who looked at Stiles's obvious bulge like a hungry lioness.

"What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked in confusion. 

Derek wanted to tell Isaac to shut up when Erica moved forward and trailed her index finger from Stiles's naked chest down to the edge of his pants. Stiles looked ashame as he watched the woman before him licked her lips in desire.

"If I know long ago that you have a big equipment down there. I maybe tried harder to pursue you or ask it as a gift for my birthday," Erica chuckled, completely unabashed as she stared at Stiles's prominent bulge.

"Erica, shut up!" Derek growled in anger. 

"What are you talking about? Have you seen the pictures over the Internet?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"What pictures? We watched your live show earlier."

 

$$$

STILES was frozen on his spot as he heard what just Isaac said. What was the guy was talking about? The only thing he did earlier was to hack Derek's account and masturbate... of course! Perhaps he was busy pleasuring himself that he accidentally somewhat call someone through video chat. He was beyond mortified! What if Derek watched it as well? He can't remember everything what he said but he was sure that he said nasty things about Derek. Was that the reason why he was feeling awkwardness coming from the guy earlier?

Stiles wanted to throw up in embarrassment. He wanted the ground to split apart and ate him alive but that was impossible. He just did what he knew he was good at, running away and leaving everything behind.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK wanted to punch his friends from acting that way to Stiles but it can wait. What he needed right now was to explain everything to Stiles. To be honest, he didn't know what to think. If he was not sure earlier, now he was one hundred percent certain that it was Stiles who hacked his account and jerked off on the video earlier. If the guy loved Danny then why he was saying that Derek must wished that it should be him who's fucking him instead? Was Stiles also attracted to him?

He sighed in confusion and started to look for Stiles. Derek found the guy kicking the tires of a battered Jeep in frustration then miserably sat on the ground like a child who lost his favorite toy. "Stiles..."

Stiles looked up in shock then bowed his down quickly. "Leave me alone!"

Derek flinched on his crush's harsh tone but he decided to stay. He stood there still while looking up at the moon that shone so bright that night. He was almost shock though when he felt strong hands grabbed his leather jacket and pushed him back hard at the Jeep. 

 

$$$

"DIDN'T you hear me? I said leave!" Stiles screamed in anger and shame. 

Stiles didn't know why the guy even bother to follow him outside. Was the guy wanted to confront him about the video? To be honest, it was the same reason he was planning to leave Beacon Hills right now but unfortunately, his keys went missing. 

Stiles looked down as his fingers clenched on Derek's jacket. He was clueless what was happening. He didn't know if he wanted to punch the guy in the face or what cause his life was messing up with him again. He looked up at the guy again who was still collected and expressionless that made him hot under his collar. "Why are you following me?" he asked instead but the guy remained passive.

"Do you wanted to hear how much I want to fuck you and come inside of you?!" Stiles asked in anger.

"Yes," Derek answered seriously that made Stiles flabbergasted.

"Why? Well let me guess, to boost up your ego?" 

"No. You tell me," Derek answered with a snort.

Stiles's fists clenched harder in annoyance. "Why do you think people would like to fuck someone? Is that because they hated that person?"

"Why would a person who was inlove with someone will wish to fuck someone else then?" 

Stiles pushed Derek harder and pulled his hair in frustration. What the fuck was Derek was talking about? "Can you stop asking my question with a harder question? Go straight to the point!"

Derek straightened his jacket and glared at Stiles. "Why do you want to fuck me if you're inlove with Danny?"

 

∆∆∆

STILES sighed heavily and stared back at him in annoyance. "Did you forget that Danny and I are not an item?"

"But it doesn't mean you don't love him," Derek argued back with the same level of irritation.

"Derek can you stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. Danny is single and if you want him then don't look at me like I'm a competition or something because I'm not! Danny is all yours, jeez!"

Derek's forehead furrowed in confusion. "You think I like Danny?"

"I know you like Danny and I'm sorry that you saw us like that. That's not really my thing, it just happened that we were both drunk but I swear nothing happened."

Derek's heartbeats run faster at the notion that Stiles was not into Danny but why Stiles was still insisting that he was the one who was attracted to the Hawaiian guy. "For the record, I don't like Danny as well."

"Then why are you peeping on us? Are you just a pervert if---"

 

$$$

STILES gasped as Derek kissed his lips hungrily that effectively shut him up. He groaned and started to entwine his tongue with the guy of his dreams as their bodies melded together. It was a minute of non-stop kissing until Derek decided to cut it off.

"Did I answer your question?" Derek asked annoyingly but somehow fondly that made Stiles blushed in embarrassment.

"T-this does not make any sense," Stiles stammered in confusion. "Are you attracted to me?"

"I'm afraid it was stronger than sexual attraction," Derek admitted begrudgingly. "Because if I just wanted to fuck you then I will not bother following you around the campus and purposely be in the same places you usually go to."

Stiles cannot believe this is happening. He found out that the guy he loved just didn't simply want him but kind of like him as well. He slapped his face to confirm if he's dreaming much to Derek's shock.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked in a concerned tone caressing Stiles's reddening face.

"F-fine. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked that Derek answered with an affirmative nod. "Did you watched me and Danny on purpose?"

"No. I actually came first before you. The live video earlier was that intentional?"

"No but me hacking your account was. How about you fucking with Conner?"

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles who raised his eyebrow in question. "Of course not. That's just coincidence and I decided to do that with him because he happened to look a little like you."

"Seriously? I can't fucking see the similarities. Dylan O'Brien perhaps but Conner Trevor? Come on Derek you can do better than that," Stiles reasoned out annoyingly that cause Derek to chuckle.

"Dylan O'Brien you say? Dream on."

Stiles huffed in annoyance and turned his back when Derek embraced him from his back. "You look better than him," Derek explained whispering those words at Stiles's ear.

"Flatterer," Stiles teased but leaned back at Derek. "When?"

"What do you mean by when?" Derek asked in confusion.

"When did you start liking me?"

"It was the time when I first laid my eyes on you I knew I wanted you but when we kissed, that was then when I realized that I need you as well."

"You're confusing me here. We already met at my dorm and I might already see you naked but I can't remember sharing a kiss with you."

Derek rolled his eyes and turned Stiles around to kiss him again. This was different though because it was a bit sloppy than Derek's confident kiss but it was still familiar somehow. Stiles closed his eyes and savor the moment then he somehow remembered hearing back the sounds of exploding fireworks. He can also hear the cheers of people yelling Happy New Year and party music blasting on the background. Stiles opened his eyes in shock as he saw the expecting expression on Derek's face.

"So?" Derek asked impatiently.

"You're the guy that I kissed on Lydia's party! I can't believe it and I'm sorry 'cause I forgot about that. I'm not just good in remembering things when I'm drunk."

 

 

∆∆∆

'FIGURES,' Derek thought since all of his intimate encounters were usually involved a blitzed Stiles. He was sure as hell though that Stiles cannot also remember what happened on Erica's birthday where Stiles sucked his cock. He believed that Stiles in the right time will remember it and if not then it's okay because they will just make new memories.

"I have a confession to make. I'm in the room the entire time when you had sex with Conner," Stiles blurted out suddenly, his voice too soft as if he was guilty. 

Derek became still as he processed what just Stiles admitted. He didn't know what to feel exactly to be honest. Shame because Stiles saw him act like a whore? Regret because he gave himself completely to some asshole instead of giving it to Stiles? Fear on what will be Stiles's reaction?

Derek closed his eyes in disorientation until he felt Stiles's forehead against him. They just standing there under the light of the moon as they began to contemplate the situation. 

"I-I know that there were times that night that you were hesitant but I didn't stop Conner not just because I'm afraid. At first I thought, I'm scared to be caught in a compromising situation but I realized it was more of my fear for you to reject me. For you to tell me to mind my own business, that I don't have the right to intervene..."

Derek was dumbfounded and hugged Stiles so tight. As always when it was involved with Stiles, he tended to be jumping into wrong conclusions because of his lack of confidence with himself. "It's not your fault. I can easily overpower him anytime but I decided to let him do it. The guy is an asshole but he was good at it so please don't be sorry though I know what you said on the video was right, I wish it was you."

Stiles buried his face on his face and grumbled something inaudible. "...and me," Stiles finished that made Derek disappointed.

"Hey Stiles, can you just repeat what you said? I didn't hear everything that you had said."

"I said I am a v-v-virgin," Stiles admitted shamefully. "And I'm also demisexual. I love you Derek and I will never realize that if I didn't see you with Conner or if I didn't try to do it with Danny. There might be better ways to make us realize our true feelings but everything already happened and I guessed this was all the reason behind all of these things is for us to find love with each other. Let's move on from the past because for me the most important thing now is you and me."

Derek's heart clenched sweetly in Stiles's declaration of love. The guy was right, they must stop dwelling in the past and thinking the "what-ifs". They should live the moment now and start looking forward. With that in mind, he pulled Stiles into a kiss that was very gentle this time. Derek groaned in pleasure when he felt his bulge rubbing against Stiles's.

 

$$$

STILES moaned in pleasure as he rubbed their covered crotches together but he slowly pulled away from Derek as he started to realize something. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked as if he was brokenhearted.

"Derek, if it's fine with you I wanted to take this slow. I wanted to focus more in knowing you better as a person," Stiles asked, his heart filled with fear for what will be Derek's reaction.

"I'm fine with that as long as you will keep jerking off during our video chat sessions," Derek joked with an impish smile. "But just to be clear, we are exclusively dating now right?"

"Well, you can also call me as your boyfriend if you want to," Stiles shyly uttered.

"Then I guess you can no longer say no if I ask you to go out on a date with me, right?" 

"Well I guess it will still be depending on the place."

"Beacon and Eggs sounds good to you?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Perfect, stay there and let me just go back and check if I left my keys inside," Stiles quickly gave Derek a chased kiss then walked back to the direction of the bar. He stopped on his tracks and looked back at Derek who was smirking at him with fondness that made his heart fluttered inside of his chest.

Stiles knew by then that he was starting to realize the true meaning of love for the first time in forever.

 

∆∆∆

AS Derek watched the retreating back of Stiles, he can't help but smile in the cute and awkward way the guy carried himself. He felt his lips tingling from the last kiss he shared with Stiles and he was hard in arousal but it was no longer like an itch before that can be scratched by anyone, it was like a good type of craving that can only be satisfied by the right person and in the right time.

Derek knew by then that he finally realized the true meaning of love for the first time in forever.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my first work is done. I hope you love it, the same way that I did and I'm sorry for those who were hoping for a sex scene between Stiles and Derek... I wanted to add it so bad but then I don't think it will be appropriate for the sweet ending that I'm aiming for this story. I might add timestamps in the near future for Sterek's sex scene so watch out!
> 
> Goodbye for now!
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> And finally please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the first chapter was full of angst but everything will get better in the upcoming chapters so tune in for more!
> 
> I also wanted to clarify that I tagged it as rape simply because there's an act at the end of the sex scene where Derek was struggling and kind of hated what was happening to him. A quick reminder though that rape does not just happen on the beginning of sex. As long as your partner is no longer into it whether you're on the middle of the act or let's say a second away from coming... stop! Let's be attentive to our partners especially to you guys who practice BDSM out there. I also personally believe that dubious consent was rape in real life. I wanted to be clear that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
